Change Comes In Stages
by new.writer.girl
Summary: Vows meant forever. At least that's what Ginny thought when she married Harry all those years ago. But when one awful night shakes their family to the core those words become meaningless. A story about growing up and moving on. Harry/Ginny OOC CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A brand new story just for you… I've written a few chapters in advance so as soon as you review I'll update.

**Chapter 1.**

_Ginny_

Looking at him now and the way he is holding the woman beside him, I realise that he hasn't held me like that for some time. That he hasn't_ felt _that way about me for some time. It's been months since he has even touched me. Not even a glance with his hand. When we were first together he couldn't _not_ touch me. He was constantly holding me and kissing me. Every chance he had to be near me he took, whether it was late at night in bed when he would pull me flush against him, or over breakfast when his hand would graze mine when we reached for the same thing. Now he has someone else to touch. He doesn't need me anymore. I don't even flinch when I see him kiss her. I've known that this was coming. If I had any self preservation at all I would have turned around and gone home the moment I saw him leaving the restaurant. But I couldn't not stay. I was drawn to this betrayal like a woman possessed. I needed to know... and now I do.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

I wait for him to get home that night. I sit at the kitchen table with a mug of cold tea in my hands and I wait. I feel as if I am in a trance, as if what I am about to do is out of my control already. I'm about to ruin everything. But I will not sit back and be made a fool. He's not expecting me to be there when he walks through the door. He startles slightly before speaking. "You're up late."

I don't say anything as I take him in. In some ways he hasn't changed a bit, and in others he is completely different. For the first time in a long time I notice how old he looks. At 35 he shouldn't look so worn out, so unhappy. Is this how I look? His hair is slightly tousled and he's still in his Auror robes. He thinks nothing of it when I sit silently as he drinks a glass of water and begins to make his way to the hall. It's not until he's almost out the door that I finally utter the sentence that has been plaguing me for hours. "I saw you."

He stops dead in his tracks and it takes almost a minute for me to continue. His back is still turned towards me as I ask the ultimate question. "Do you love her?" He turns to look straight at me and I know his answer before he says the one word that will crush me forever. "Yes."

My face crumples and I try to get a hold of myself. I can feel my chest heaving as I try to take in a breath. My heart feels as if it is breaking in half. Although I'm sobbing openly now, I continue to speak. "Why?"

His face contorts and he tries to come towards me. But I push the chair back and step out of his reach. "Why now?"

"Because it was time Gin. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stay and watch you do this to yourself anymore." I feel as if we've had this conversation a million times and I don't want to relive it.

"How long?" I can tell he doesn't want to answer."I deserve to know!"

"Almost six months." More tears escape my eyes as I do the math in my head. I don't want to think about it but I know what he is saying.

"I wanted to wait until Mia was at school before I left. I thought it would be easier that way."

"You know what would have been easier?" I spit out at him. "If you had been here to protect me. If a year ago, you had come home when you were supposed to. _That_ would have been easier."

"Ginny!" He moves to take my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream slapping him across the face. "You _never_ get to touch me again Harry."

He is staring at me hard...trying to read my thoughts. "I'll be gone as soon as I've packed." I say nothing as he continues. I only want him to leave. "The kids will have to know. I can tell them. I didn't want it to be this way. I- I'm sorry."

When the door shuts an hour later I want to die. I want to stay where I am sitting on the floor and just curl up. He's gone. He's left like I knew he eventually would and all I want to do is die.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Mia_

"When are you going to admit that I am the Wizarding Chess champion?"

My brother frowns slightly at my words before moving his rook. "You shouldn't be so cocky little sister. Checkmate." he says triumphantly.

For a moment I'm in shock. I never loose. "Hmph."

"James stop tormenting her." I turn to the sound of my older sister's voice, smiling.

"Why are you still up? It's Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. You should be getting some sleep."

"I can't. My stomach is churning. What if I make a fool of myself? What would Daddy say?"

"You know as well as I do that you could never make a fool of yourself. Quidditch is in our blood. Your going to be a chaser just like mum!" Lilly always knows what to say to cheer me up. She's so like mummy... sometimes it makes me laugh. Out of all of my siblings she is the most like my mother. She looks almost the same as she did at 16 - her hair is bright red and her eyes are the same as mummy's brown. We all share our mother's complexion too - fair with only a sprinkle of freckles. My other sister Antonia is much the same as Lilly, except she has more of Daddy in her. She is the only one of us to wear glasses. She is only a year younger than Lilly but sometimes it seems like a whole lot more because of how mature our eldest sister is. But our brother James, the oldest of us at 17 is definitely my partner in crime. He and I are the most similar in personality. We share Daddy's looks too. His dark hair and bright green eyes. It's funny that we share so many similarities and yet are so far apart in age. I'm only 11. I'm pretty sure I came as a bit of a surprise to my parents. Another daughter didn't seem to be on their mind.

Looking up at James and Lilly I know that she is right. "Yeah you're right. I'm going to rock it tomorrow. You just wait and see!"

"That's our Mia! Now up to the dorm. You look exhausted." I hug both her and James and throw a quick "We'll play again tomorrow." to James before running up to my bedroom.

Truthfully, I am exhausted.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_James_

"James! Wake up you oaf!" I pretend like I don't hear her. Maybe if I lay still enough she'll let me sleep for another 10 minutes. "I know that you're awake so there's no use pretending." _No such luck._

"What's up Lil?" I grunt rolling over on my four poster, while she hops onto the bed next to me.

"Do you think Mia will be alright today? She seemed pretty nervous last night."

"Lilly you worry too much. She's fine. Trust me. She's just as nervous as anyone else who is trying out."

"Yeah but-" she is interrupted by a voice from across the room.

"Lilly as much as I love seeing your beautiful face, could it not be at 7am on a Saturday?" My roommate Ace calls out.

Lilly throws a hand to her mouth. Moving off the bed she whispers her apologies as she makes her way out the door.

"Merlin she is a fine looking woman James."

"Watch it there. That's my little sister you're talking about." I say rolling out of bed. There is no way that I'm going to get back to sleep now.

"I know mate. I'm just saying that - "

"Yeah yeah OK I get it, but that's enough for this morning."

Ace laughs lightly. "Where the hell are you off to Potter? Bloody hell I thought you'd be grateful that I bought you an extra hour or so of sleep!"

"Got to go check that Mia is ready for tryouts today. Knowing her she'll already be up."

Ace is typically asleep before I finish my answer. Once downstairs I see my that all three are my sisters are up. "Breakfast?" I question.

"Finally! You and your primping James. I swear..." Antonia says. She's always grumpy until she has something to eat.

"Is Ace mad that I woke him?" Lilly asks on our way out of the portrait.

"Calm down Lilly. I'm sure he's still madly in love with you!"

"Shut up Ant! He is not in love with me. I felt bad for waking him is all."

Having three sisters is definitely a challenge. I'm so used to the bickering that I don't even notice it anymore. What I do notice however, is their constant mood swings. Looking at my youngest sister next to me, I can see the energy and nerves coursing through her. "You'll feel better once you eat. Trust me... it's just like flying at home" I say "but here we get to show off our skills!" She gives me a grin. Lilly's worrying has me worried now too. _Great!_

Although we're all famished - us Potters always are - we eat quickly. The more time we spend flying this morning the better Mia will fly. Not that she really needs the practice. She's definitely inherited the most Quidditch genes humanly possible from both our parents. She can almost out fly all of us already. A year on the team and she'll be unbeatable.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Mia_

The breeze hits my face as I kick off the ground. Nothing on earth feels as good as flying does. When I was at home I flew everyday. The past couple of weeks here at school I've really missed it. But unless I'm on the team there isn't much chance of regular flights. I fly as high up as I can before my chest starts to tighten, before falling straight into a nose dive towards the ground. Just as the pitch comes up to meet me however, I pull up into a sharp turn and catch the quaffle that I just know James is passing me. Lilly and Ant both grin at me as I sweep underneath them and straight towards the goal post. Catching the quaffle on the other side I turn to my brother and sisters. "Let's play!"

I don't even notice the game turning into a tryout. The other players just seemed to meld into it. All of my focus is on the quaffle and the goal. I loose count of how many times I score after 30. All I can hear is the pound of the ball against our hands. James thinks it's strange. He reckons its impossible... but it's how I know where it's coming from. The pounding - it lets me know where I am. I can't explain it. Daddy gets it.

Before I know it Lilly is calling me down to the ground. I'm the only one still in the air and I've only just noticed. Slightly embarrassed I swoop down to the grass, landing with a light thump. "Well guys, what do you think? We told you she was good!" Lilly says.

"You didn't tell us she was that good." says a short pixie like girl facing me. I recognise her as one of the beaters. I think she's in James' year. They all laugh at that and I can feel myself blushing.

James notices my cheeks and takes charge. "Alright so I know that I'm captain but I still want everyone's opinion. You guys know that I don't give any special treatment to my sisters when it comes to Quidditch. Now I think that Mia is the best I've seen today. In truth she's the best I've seen in a long time, so I'm giving her the spot. Are we all in agreement?" All five of the other team members nod their heads.

"Welcome to the team!" Lilly shouts before picking me up for a full body hug. She's soon joined by Antonia and James.

"Never doubted you for a minute!" whispers Antonia from behind me.

Then I'm being formally introduced to everyone. No need to really considering all but two of the team is family. Lilly and my freckled cousin Kellan our the other two chasers. Ant is the keeper. James is seeker. Really its just the beaters who i don't know. The pixie girl is introduced as Emily Price and the incredibly handsome boy is Leo Barnes. They both ignore the blush that creeps up my face when we're introduced.

"You're good little Potter!" the pixie girl calls on her way to the changing room. "You're gonna win us the cup!"

James frowns slightly at the beater before turning to me "No pressure or anything." I laugh openly at his expression.

"None whatsoever James. Let's get some lunch. I'm hungry... again." As if to prove my point, my stomach rumbles.

As we make our way to the castle I notice a figure walking towards us from the castle. Coming closer I can see his robes, his hair, his eyes. "Daddy!" I yell rushing towards him.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Harry Potter… which really sucks!

Well here is Chapter 2 ready for you all to enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. The more you review the more I can post. How are you liking the potter kids so far? Favourites?

**Chapter 2**

_Lilly_

"What?" I turn to face Mia's voice. It is Dad. _What is he doing here? It's only been a couple of weeks since we've been gone._

"Maybe he had to see Professor McGonnagal or Longbottom about something. He's in his work robes." Ant says, reading my mind.

"I made the team! I made the team _just then_! Is that why you're here? To check that I was on the team? Why didn't you come earlier? You could have seen me. I was on a role wasn't I James? Didn't miss once did I Lilly? Ant? Awesome!" We're used to listening to her ramble like this so we let her go. She is the baby. Dad simply nods and makes the appropriate proud sounds and so forth until he manages to loosen her death grip around his neck.

"Get off Mia so that we can all get a hug. God anyone would think you're a first year!" Says Antonia with a small grin. Dad grins back at her before grabbing her up in his arms along with Mia. James is hugging them all as well while I just stand idly waiting for my turn.

"Lilly." He's smiling but I can tell that something is bothering him. But I can't help but be happy nonetheless. The only thing that I hate about being at school is being separated from my parents. I'm in his arms in a flash. Pulling back I take in his face again.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" I say quietly. James, Ant and Mia have noticed it too now. His eyes are tired and his face is drawn.

"Is Mum alright Dad?" James says in a concerned tone.

Dad only looks at us in turn which causes me to worry more. "Daddy what's happened. Mum-"

"We should talk." He says, trying to get us to follow him back to the castle.

James is just as concerned as I am now though. "No. tell us here. What's going on? Where's Mum?"

Seeing that we're not moving an inch further until we get some answers he replies. "You're mother is safe. But there is something that I need to say and I would rather it not be just outside the entrance hall. We look to James to see if this is a good enough reason. _Mum is alright. _

James nods at Dad before beginning to walk towards up the front steps. We all follow swiftly. Our father is rarely like this... up until a year ago he was never like this. That is why we're all scared. I read it all over Antonia's face. Her lips are slightly pursed and I can tell that she's thinking of all of the things Daddy could have meant by his statement.

We enter a small chamber off to the side of one of the many corridors on the way to Griffindor tower. There are a number of armchairs and tea waiting for us. We all follow our father's lead and sit. James is on the edge of his chair as Daddy finally speaks.

"I didn't want to have to tell you all like this... today. I - I... I want you to understand that I did not enter into this lightly. There are reasons that - well things that you do not nor will ever know." He finally looks up into our faces as he forces the words out. "Your mother and I are no longer together."

There is silence for almost 10 seconds before Antonia can hold her tongue no longer. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that we are getting a divorce Antonia."

"WHAT?" James yells.

I'm speechless. _What do I say to that? _

"But why? I mean why would you want that? Why would you not want to be together anymore?" I know why Mia is asking these questions. Our parents had always had one of the best marriages that we had seen. They were still in love. They were happy. We were happy!

"I'm sorry that you had to hear it like this. I'm sorry."

I find my voice after that. "Are you still going to live at home?" James looks at me like I'm an idiot but Daddy just looks sad as he shakes his head.

"No I'm no longer living at home."

"Did Mum kick you out or something?" Mia bursts out.

Before Dad can say anything a small voice pipes up on the far armchair. "No. He left her." Tears are streaming down Antonia's face as she looks into our father's face. Then she is speaking again. "I know you did." then she is gone, her long legs carrying her as fast as they can from the room.

James turns back to Dad with a look of shock on his face. "No. You didn't. You couldn't have. No."

Dad just looks back at him with a pleading look in his eyes. He doesn't have to answer the question. I turn to my youngest sister. There are tears falling down her cheeks. Wiping furiously at them she stands up. "I'm going to go find Ant."

"Mia. Please. I didn't-" Dad is trying to catch her before she reaches the door.

Her voice sounds like it's coming from very far away all of a sudden. "- I don't want to be here right now."

Then it's just James and me. "_You Bastard!" _James seethes from his chair.

"JAMES" I yell at him.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! YOU KNOW WHY! AND HE JUST LEAVES HER!"

"James!" Dad is trying to calm the situation down. He knows that James has mum's raging temper. I hate this type of confrontation... thankfully our house was never anything but perfect. At least it had been.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" James shouts in finality before following my sisters. I sit in abject horror at what has just passed. Never in my life has one of us screamed at our parents let alone sworn at them. My father is simply facing the door, his shoulders slumped forward.

"Dad what happened?" I whisper. I need to know why my family is falling apart. "Daddy?"

He turns to look at me his face stern. "We haven't been happy for a long time Lilly. I haven't been able to make her happy... to make her better. I met-" he stops short of saying what I knew he was going to say. "I just couldn't stay there any longer. Not like that." He is still staring at me, obviously trying to gage my reaction. I nod my head at him before heading towards the door. I hear his voice from behind me. "I know that it'll take time for you to understand."

Opening the door I look back at my father, the man that I loved more than anyone else in the whole world... until now. "There will never be enough time." The next thing I know I'm walking down the corridor towards the only people I know that can comfort me.

I find the three of them standing in an alcove a few hallways away. Mia is sobbing uncontrollably into Antonia's chest while my older sister looks to James with a tear stained face. I join the three of them and hurl myself straight into my brother's embrace. I want him to tell us what to do. I want anyone to tell me what to do... how to handle what is going on! "We have to talk to mum." he says in a matter of fact tone. "I have to make sure that she is alright."

"How can she be alright James?" Antonia says in an angrier voice than would have thought her capable of. "Our father has been fucking another woman. Mum's not stupid. She'd know. That's why he's gone!" I look at James to see if he is confirming this new bit of information. I had a feeling but I wasn't sure. He just turns away from my stare.

I turn to my sisters. "How do you know for sure?"

Antonia gives me a rueful smile. "Because we've put all of the pieces together Lilly. We're not dumb and neither are you. You know the truth too. The late nights. The silences. The way they hardly touched all summer. It was all there... we just didn't want to see it."

_No! No it wasn't all there! I never saw that. My parents love each other. They still do. I don't care what they say..._

James is looking almost as angry as he did when he yelled at Dad. I don't want him yelling at us. He takes a deep breath and I can see him visibly calm down. He never yells at us. He bends down to turn Mia around to face him, giving her a faint smile. "I'm gonna go talk to mum alright? Stop crying now. Everything is gonna be OK I promise." She nods her head returning his smile, putting all of her faith in our eldest brother... like she usually does. In her eyes if James says things will be OK then they will be. Standing back up he looks at Ant and I. "I'll talk to you later." he says seriously before racing down the hall.

I look at my two sisters. Their faces are a mess. Red and streaked with tears. I wonder what my face looks like. I haven't cried.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_James_

"Mum?" I speak loudly into the fireplace, the flames whipping around me. "MUM?" _Why won't she answer? Should I go home? But how? _Before I can think anymore someone walks into my line of vision.

"James is that you?" The voice isn't my mother's.

"Aunt Hermione where's my Mum? Is she alright? Dad came round and-" I rush out. She interrupts me before I can go any further.

"She's alright James. She's upstairs sleeping. How are you and your sisters?" she says in a sad voice.

"How do you think we are? Our Dad just told us that he'd left our Mum... that our family is destroyed. And then Ant bursts out that Dad's seeing some other woman. I mean what the fu-" I stop myself before I start yelling.

"I know James. I know. Right now though you have to be strong for your sisters. They're going to need you. Things will work out. Your parents just need some time to- some time apart. He'll be back James." Her face is in earnest. "I've know your father a long time. He _will _come back. Your mother _will_ forgive him."

"Well maybe she shouldn't." I grunt out.

Her face becomes grimmer if that's possible. "You'd better get back James." she says softly. And with that she is gone from my view. Pulling my head from the fireplace I sit back on my heals. _How could Dad do this? When did he become... when did he stop loving Mum? _ Last night I'd been playing chess right here. Everything was fine. Life was good. And now... The next thing I know I'm overturning the small coffee table in front of me, throwing it as far across the room as I can. I can't control my body as my arms take on a mind of their own throwing everything in sight. Then I'm on my knees gasping for air, my screams dying in my throat as I look up at the person standing in front of me. My face falls into my hands as I finally allow the sobs to wrack my body... tears that I've been holding onto for a whole year.

"James." she whispers, edging closer. Kneeling down in front of me she pulls me into her arms. I don't know how long we stay like that. My head nestled in her chest, her arms supporting my weight. Why didn't I think she'd be here? She's always here. If she didn't play Quidditch I'd think she never left the common room. Pulling back from her I try as best as I can to wipe the tears away while hiding my face.

"Sorry." I mumble. I can see her short blonde pixie hair from the corner of my eye. She just sits patiently at my side, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation. But what am I gonna say?

"You don't have to explain anything to me Potter. Sometimes we need to let our anger out." I turn to look at her in shock. _Most people would want to know what the hell had happened. _"You alright now?" she continues.

I run my hand through my unruly hair, shaking my head. "No. No I'm not!"

She looks me over again with an expression I can't read. Then she seems to decide something and her face changes completely. Grabbing my hand she pulls me up into a standing position. "Well then... let's go drown your sorrows shall we?" With a flick of her wand the furniture is back to normal and we're stepping through the portrait.

Emily Price is not exactly the person that I would expect to have a secret stash of boos... but then again I didn't exactly expect my father to be a cheating bastard either. We take a number of corridors leading us away from the common room and deeper into the castle. After another ten turns or so we finally come to a stop in front of a portrait of an elderly witch who looks as if she is about to fall into the cauldron in front of her. "Eye of newt." Price says quickly. The witch seems to give us the once over before nodding her head and swinging forward.

Stepping through the portrait I notice that we're in a small chamber with a couple of comfortable looking couches and numerous bottles of liquor on the tables next to them. I turn to look at Price next to me. "Impressive huh?" she says with a nod at the stash.

"How'd you find this place?" I ask, walking over to open a bottle of firewhisky.

"Last year I was having a hard time with it - when Tom died." Memories of that year wash over me. Tom had been Price's boyfriend... a muggle who had died in a car wreck a couple of years back. They'd always been close, but it wasn't until Price moved to Hogwarts that they realised that they were meant to be. They were in love and then he'd been killed just like that. She was in class one minute and screaming in the hall the next. She didn't like to talk about it so no one ever brought it up. I look across to gauge her reaction at mentioning his name. Her hands are clenching and she's looking at the floor.

"Sorry Price. I didn't - I mean - I didn't mean to make you think of him." I say.

She looks up sharply. "You think that I don't think of him everyday without your help Potter?" Her face is pained and then she forcing it into a smile. "That's why I have this place. Funny thing is I don't really drink anymore. At first I did but now I come here for the privacy. If I'm here then I know I can just let it all out and no one is going to come barging into the common room on me... right?"

"I'm sorry that you saw me like that. I don't like to loose control. I never - I try to control my temper."

"I know." It's all she says as she sits down in one of the couches, bringing her legs to bend underneath her. She's still looking at me. For almost three minutes there is not a sound in the room. Then I just can't take it anymore.

"My father came to see us today to inform us that he has left our mother. He's been seeing someone else because he couldn't get over the fact that just over a year ago two wizards broke into our home and beat my mother - almost to death. He was working late and wasn't there to stop them. They tortured her brutally... some sort of revenge from the war." My chest is heaving as I try to get it all out before I'm sick. "She didn't talk for three days. We thought that they'd driven her to insanity. But then she spoke and we thought we had her back. There were nightmares but they didn't last either. It was like things were going back to normal. It took months but she seemed better." I look up at Price then. I don't know how to say it in words. "But she and my Dad... they didn't touch anymore. They were like different people."

She takes a deep breath and looks straight into my eyes. "So you've finally realised that your parents are actually human? It sucks when that happens. When you're little it's like they can protect you from everything and then one day you realise that they can't... that they make mistakes like we do... that they're far from perfect. It sucks!"

I nod and take a deep gulp of the whiskey I'm holding. It burns all the way down.

"Your Mum will recover from this Potter. If she is half as strong as she is reported to be she'll be back on her feet in no time and over your Dad. And him... well I don't know. But I'd say what happened to your Mum last year shook him up pretty bad. I wouldn't be too hard on him. Like I said he's only human."

" I don't give a shit what the hell happens to him at the moment... he abandoned her." I can feel my temper rising. "She's our Mother and he just..."

Coming over to me she puts her hand on my arm and takes the bottle away from me. "I know." She's looking at me and I can't help but notice that she has tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to your family James. You don't deserve it."

"You called me James." I say.

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Well yeah but... I mean. Price you know that you're a good friend right and I like you but - " She stands up abruptly and pulls away from me before I can finish.

"We should get back before we're missed at dinner." I can tell that she's uncomfortable. "I um... I'm hungry."

"_Price_ wait!" I say trying to catch her before she gets through the door. "I didn't mean to upset you - "

"Potter don't worry about it. Let's just get back to the common room OK?" She doesn't wait for an answer before starting of down the hall.

When we enter the common room I am immediately thrown backwards by someone. "James I just heard what happened. Are you alright baby?" I look down at the sandy haired girl in front of me... my girlfriend Renee.

I pull her hard into my arms. "I'm better now." But I can't help look at Price who is making her way up to the girl's dormitory. I swear that I see her look back at me before she walks through her door.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay the next chapter has arrived. I've had so much work to do but I'm still updating for you all. Hope you love it as much as I loved writing it.

**Chapter 3**

_Antonia_

Mia is finally asleep. It took me an hour to convince her to get into bed and then another to lay with her until I was sure that she was finally out to it. _Still the baby of the family_ I think to myself as I walk down the stairs to the common room. It's practically pitch black now except for the last of the dying embers in the fireplace. But the common room is not where I'm headed. I tiptoe past the sofas and out the portrait. In five minutes I'm standing at the statue of the witch in front of the tunnel that leads to Honeydukes cellar. Before I can tap my wand to her nose, she moves forward of her own accord and an arm reaches out to pull me in.

"I was hoping you'd still come. I thought that maybe you'd be caught up with your family." His voice is hoarse and I can tell that he's been in here a while.

Leaning into him I pull his lips down to meet mine and pull his cape from his shoulders. We go on like this for a few minutes before I need to catch my breath, my head resting on his chest. "Sorry I was late. Mia was pretty wound up."

"Understandably. How is James? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I don't know. He ran off and left us all in the hallway just after Dad's visit." I sigh into his chest. "Aren't you going to ask how Lilly is?" I look up at the face of my brother's best friend. "I hate lying to her... pretending like your in love with her."

"Then let's just tell them. How much are they going to spin out? I mean in comparison to the news you all got today I'm pretty sure that our relationship is going to pale in comparison."

"Ace _no_. You don't get it. They'll be furious. Not just about the fact that I think that my elder sister may be slightly infatuated with you... but that we've been hiding this from them for almost 6 months."

"James would probably freak. I mean its bad enough when I crack jokes about Lilly... but knowing that I'm dating his littler sister would probably send him over the edge... or at least send him into my face... and I really don't feel like having it rearranged at present."

"No I don't want your face rearranged either. I sort of like it the way it is." I laugh into his hair as he begins to kiss down my neck and behind my ears. "I mean we'll tell them eventually... After all of this stuff with Mum and Dad settles down." I whisper.

"Did you tell them that you already knew?" He says pulling back to look into my eyes. They're tearing up again.

"I didn't tell them about the phone call but I let them know that I'd had a feeling Dad was cheating on Mum." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Do you think that if I'd said something things would have been different. If I'd had the guts to confront Dad or tell Mum that - "

"- No I don't! Ant what your father did is not in any way your responsibility. He made his choice and you breaking it to your mother instead of him only would have made it worse. You did the right thing letting the chips fall." Looking up at him while he wipes the tears from my cheeks I have an epiphany.

"I love you, you know." I say looking directly into his eyes.

"About bloody time... I've only been pouring my own heart out to you for 6 months!" He yells hugging me close to him. He's planting kisses all over my face. I start to laugh before he pulls back to look at me. "I'll never hurt you." He says solemnly. My heart thumps in my chest and I know that he is telling the truth.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Ginny_

"Gin you've gotta drink the potion before it can take effect. You need the sleep honey." Hermione is staring at me with that look again. "Ron's really worried. He wants to come see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." I croak out, taking a deep gulp of whatever the hell is in the glass in my hands.

"He's your brother Ginny. He wants to make sure that-"

"Hermione I just want to be alone right now. I'm not fit to see anyone, especially not someone who's going to be seeing Harry anytime soon."

She takes in a deep breath while coming to sit on the bed next to me. "Alright. Whatever you want. I swear that I am on your side in this and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way... I promise." She takes me into her arms and I feel the drowsiness of the potion wash over me.

"Thank you Mi." I can feel myself drifting off to sleep as I lay back down. My mind has been racing all day but there is only one thought in my head now as my heavy eyes close. _ I hope to God that my children are alright. _

Hours later I can feel the aches in my bones as I push off my bed. The room is still dark so it must be the early hours of the morning. I 'm really hoping that Hermione has gone home. As much as I love my sister in law all I want right now is to curl into myself... escape my life.

"Hermione?" I call out walking to the door. I make my way down the hall towards the staircase. _Is someone in the kitchen? _After last year the smallest creak in the house would send me leaping for my wand so I've taken to carrying it absolutely everywhere with me. It's in my hand as I pad towards the noise. But upon entering the kitchen I find only a note laying on the table.

_Ginny,_

_I've gone home for a few hours. You'll probably be asleep until tomorrow so I won't see you until the morning._

_I left some more of the sleeping draught in the fridge in case you wake up during the night._

_Hermione._

_Sleep!_ Sleep is going to be my best friend for the next few days. Taking a look at the draught I see that she's made enough for the next few days. There's certainly enough to keep me sleeping _through_ the next few days, which is exactly what I intend to do. Emptying half the glass down my throat I make my way back upstairs. The room is spinning before I reach my bed. I'm crashed out before I can pull the covers up over my head.

"MUM! Mummy!" Screaming wakes me and I jerk upright. I've had my fair share of nightmares but never have my children been screaming in them. Sweat is pouring off my face and my body feels sticky. The next thing I know my door has been thrown open and Hermione is rushing in.

"Thank Merlin!" She practically yells. "Do you know how worried I've been? You've been asleep for almost two days." She's taking my temperature with her wand and pulling my covers off before I can grasp that I've woken up. "I didn't want to call anyone and - Gin why on earth did you take so much of that draught?"

I pull myself up off the bed and stretch out my limbs. "I just needed to."

"Yeah well what you need to do is take a shower because you smell." She says with a crinkle of her nose.

I nod my head and make my way to the bathroom. The hot water feels heavenly on my back. In the spray I can almost feel like everything is normal. Like Harry will be in any minute... like there is every chance in the world that last year's nightmare was exactly that... a nightmare. Drying my hair out with a quick charm I look myself over in the mirror. My hair is fanning about my face. Still the long locks I had as a teenager. I use a quick charm to dry and pin it back. My cheeks are red from the heat as I look into my face. If it wasn't for my eyes I think that I would look relatively normal. _You look sad._

Making my way out of the bathroom I only have one thought in my mind. I turn to look at Hermione "I need to speak to my children."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

I've updated! Read Read Read!

**Chapter 4.**

_James_

"Price wait up!" I yell.

I can see that she's heard me but she still doesn't slow down. In the end I'm running down the hall after her. Finally catching her arm I manage to spin her around. "Potter what the hell?" she all but yells.

"I was screaming out to you. Didn't you hear me?" Something is up with her though. She looks slightly spaced out. "Price... you alright?"

"I'm fine! I've just got a lot on today. What's up?"

"I just um... I wanted to say that the other night when we were in that chamber... I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Sure you did. I call you James, show you a little support and all of a sudden I want to jump your bones. Well FYI _Potter_, I don't! I know you better than you think I do and I certainly know that girlfriend of yours!" With this she turns on her heel and starts off down the now empty corridor.

But I can't let it go. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She whips around to look at me. "It means exactly what you think it does. Your girlfriend's a bitch and you know it... only you're too gutless to cut her loose because you think it'll make you something like your dad!" She hardly takes a breath throughout the entire speech but now that she's done I can see that look of regret on her face.

"So this is your opinion huh?"

At least she has the decently to look embarrassed by her outburst. "I shouldn't have said that. It's a habit I'm trying to break." she all but whispers.

"Don't kid yourself Price! You act on impulse. It's what you do." It's official that I'm seething now. "What do I care what you think of me. I've got my own issues without you dragging me through your shit too."

Looking skyward she shakes her head. "I know Potter. That's just it!" _What the hell? _"And if you noticed... the other night when you tried to bring them up I was smart enough to pass."

Now I'm feeling a little guilty. She's getting teary. What is up with her at the moment? "I would have listened you know?"

She just nods her head. "Yeah then you would have found some way to deal with it and that's not your role in my life Potter."

Taking a step closer I find myself asking the first thing that pops into my head. "So what is my role?" She stares at me for what seems like forever before she finally answers.

"You're my quidditch captain." Then she turns and walks away, leaving me feeling more disappointed than I should.

"James!" Someone shouts from behind me. Turning I see Lilly coming towards me. "Hey have you seen Mia? I've been trying to find her all day."

"Yeah I saw her on the pitch this morning. You know what she's like... it's how she's coping." Lilly nods once.

"Well she needs to come back up to the castle. We've been summoned to the headmistress's office. So go get her and I'll find Ant."

She's gone before I can argue that I saw Mia hours ago and she's probably off somewhere else by now. _Not what I want to do right now Lil!_

When I reach the pitch however, Mia is still zooming around. She's so far up that I can only just make out her hair fluttering out behind her. "MIA!" I gesture at her to come down and I watch as she circles the pitch once more before landing gracefully in front of me. I swear she definitely got the best genes when it comes to a broom.

"Is it past curfew already?" she asks in a small voice.

"No no... Lilly said that we've gotta come up to the castle for a quick meeting with Professor McGonagal. You alright to go?"

Her face pales as she looks longingly back at the sky. It's a minute before she speaks again. "All I want to do is fly. I never want to come down anymore James." Her voice cracks and I bend down to give her a hug. "When I'm on the ground everything is awful again and my mind just won't shut up." She's crying into my robes. "What's wrong with me?" I want to kill our father more than ever.

I pull her back to look at her. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

She nods her head before moving back from me. "Let's go. Maybe it'll still be light enough to come back out when we're done." She begins to move ahead of me.

"Maybe." I say quietly, following behind her.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Antonia_

"Mum!" I yell running towards her. Her arms around me feel like something from so long ago, from before... when things were different.

"I've missed you so much." she says into my hair as she gestures for Lilly to come forward from behind me to join our cuddle. "My beautiful girls."

When we were little our mother would stroke our hair until we fell asleep... or at least until she thought we were asleep. I never let myself drift off until I heard my father whisper from the doorway. Even when we got older she would still come in to check on us and brush a stray hair from our cheeks when she thought we were asleep. I'd be able to hear them talking in the kitchen late into the night. His voice and her hands were the last things in my head everyday. Everyday until the night we came home to find our house full of Aurors and our mother wrapped in a blanket on the living room sofa. I'll never forget the look on my father's face as he turned to look at the three of us walking through the front door. It was like he'd forgotten that we were alive. Our appearance was like a burden that he couldn't handle at that moment.

But we were meant to be home at that time. We'd promised Mia that we'd be home from Diagon Alley in time for the quidditch match. We'd said that she couldn't come with us because we'd be home too late... because Dad said that it was better that she stay home. So she had... and she'd hidden under her bed while my our mother screamed in the room beneath her own. That was where our father had found her huddled hours later, under her bed waiting for him. A quick charm had swiped her memory of the worst of that day, leaving her with only the knowledge of what had happened and not the experience itself.

I've thought about that day every single time I look at our mother. Every time I feel her hands or see the scar that runs down the side of her neck. If I had offered to stay home that day with them maybe those death eaters wouldn't have gained the upper hand... maybe my Dad wouldn't have slept with his partner at the ministry... maybe she never would have called my house drunk at the end of the summer... maybe I wouldn't have to see the look in my Mum's eyes right now.

"Mummy!" Mia's call rouses me from my second of revelations. She is wrapped around Mum as fast as she can push Lilly and myself away.

"You've already grown so much... It's only been a couple of months munchkin!" Mum says taking a good look at the inch our youngest sibling has grown in the past weeks. I look up to see James standing in the doorway of the headmistress's office.

Standing up, Mum walks slowly over to him. I'm trying to gauge his expression. I can see anger written all over it, but there are tears too. Before he can let them out however, she lifts her hand to wipe them from the corners of his eyes. "Always trying to be so brave." My brother takes our mother into his arms at that moment and doesn't let her go for a solid minute.

Finally releasing her James notices the rest of us in the room. "How long are you here for?" he asks quietly.

Pulling back from him my mother makes her way over to a cluster of cosy chairs in the corner of the vast office. "Just for the afternoon. I have a lot of things to sort through at home." There is a silence as we all consider what this could mean. "Why don't you all come and sit down and we can have a proper talk about what has happened."

Nodding I am the first to make my way over to our mother. My sisters quickly follow but James remains by the door. "I won't listen to you defend him. I'm telling you now!" he says sharply.

My mother's face remains passive as if he has said nothing. "James sit down."

My hands are shaking. Mine are the only ones and my cheeks flush in embarrassment. _Why can't I keep cool!_

"I take it that your father has already come to speak with you and I can only imagine what you have been going through the last few days." Her eyes water slightly before she continues. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner... I'm so sorry... for how things have turned out."

"Mum you didn't do anything wrong!" James bursts out. "It's Dad who should be doing the apologising."

"James that's enough!" Lilly says sternly.

"You're defending him?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course not but I do want to hear what Mum came to say!"

Mum smiles at Lilly. "James you need to understand... you all need to understand..." But she can't finish.

"Has Daddy moved out?" Mia's voice is soft and on the verge of tears.

"Yes baby he has."

My little sister nods slightly before going to sit on the seat next to James. "Is that what you came to tell us then?" she asks.

"No. I came to check that you were alright. I came to make sure that you were taking care of one another since I haven't been there to do it for you. I needed to make sure that you were -"

"Mum it's you that we're worried about. How have _you_ been? Who's been looking after you?" says Lilly.

"Maybe we should come home." James says running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah we should be looking after you!" Mia pipes up.

I sit in silence watching my siblings offer to go home. Home? Home is the last place I want to be right now! It's the last place I've wanted to be in a long time!

"No no no! You are all going to stay here. Your Aunt Hermione has been helping me out and things will begin to get better... for all of us... soon. So I don't want you worrying about this alright? I'm the mother and I am the only one who is allowed to worry."

We sit quietly watching our mother struggle to get her words out. If she worries any more there won't be anything of her left. I can see James about to open his mouth again so I finally take charge. "You're right Mum! You don't need to worry about us worrying. We know that everything is going to be OK." My siblings are looking at me like I've gone nuts. "And we are looking after each other. You just need to look after yourself."

"Antoni- " James begins, but he is cut off by Lilly.

" -Ant is right James!"

My mother smiles at me and I feel my eyes filling. But I'm angry! I want her to be the mother! I _want _her to worry! But I know that it would kill her at the moment. I find my voice again. "I have to go." I say walking over and hugging my mother once more.

"So soon?" she asks brushing my hair back from my face. It sends me reeling back.

"Yeah... I have... an exam. I... have to go!" Then I'm out the door before I can focus on the other faces in the room.

A few metres down the hall I have to lean up against the wall for support. I want to kill someone! I want to kill my father for putting me in this position. I want to kill myself for not being able to fix it!

But before I can catch my breath a voice sounds from behind me. "Where's that luscious sister of yours Potter? Off with your boyfriend I suppose. You should really keep that sharing business under wraps. Some might find it a little... what _is_ the word I'm looking for? Ah yes... Grotesque!" _Well at least I won't have to put my hand through the wall. _I think as I turn and throw my fist through Scorpius Malfoy's face.

Before he can look up I push him in the chest. "I swear I'll do worse to you than this if you tell anyone you piece of trash!" I sneer at him.

In an instant he's got his wand out and my hands are bound. Wiping the blood from his lip he flicks his wand in my direction again and I feel my own lips seal.

"I find that a spell is often more useful in these situations. Now I think we need to get something straight here. _I _am not going to tell your sister... because _you _just did my job for me!" he says calmly as I see Lilly standing outside the room that I just came from. James and Mia are standing behind her. Our mother must have gone by floo.

"Lilly!" I yell as my lips come back to life. But she is turning away from me. "Lilly it's not like that! Lilly!" But she is already down the corridor.

I look up to see Malfoy skulking away and Mia tugging on James robes. He is staring at me with something akin to disgust. "James what's going on?" she whispers. But he ignores her and walks towards me.

"Of all the things to do. Of all the times... you're just like Dad!"

I flinch at his words but manage to face him my anger building. "I am _not_ like him. Ace and Lilly were never together. They were never going to be together. God James you're so damn dense! This isn't a new thing. We've been together since before the summer!"

"Before the summer!" James yells. "What the hell is wrong with you? I swear to Merlin that I could kill you right now! How could you do this to Lilly? She's your sister! Your family!"

"James just shut your face! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Oh I know alright!" He is seething, but I am worse. My heart is pumping so hard in my chest that I think it just might break out of my ribcage.

"You know what? I don't give a shit! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Don't you bloody get it? For the past year all I've wanted to do is get away from you all! To get away from what happened!" My breath is coming in raggedly and I can feel my head spinning.

"Antonia-"

"No! I can't do it anymore! I can't keep anymore secrets. I don't-" But I never finish my sentence. Before I know what is happening my eyes are blurry and something hits my face... hard. A second later I realise that it's the stone ground. My body is shaking and I can feel the frothing at my mouth. All the muscles in my body are stretched to breaking point and I can feel myself convulsing. Then everything goes black.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No Harry Potter doesn't belong to me…

**Chapter 5.**

_Antonia_

It's been so long since an attack that I almost forgot that I was sick. My head is pounding but I manage to open my eyes. James is sitting beside the bed I'm lying in. I can feel the magical restraints against my wrists.

Blinking a few times I get his attention before managing to croak out a sentence. "You can take them off now... I need some water." He jumps up so fast to grab his wand I almost don't see him move. In an instant my hands are free and he's pulling me into a sitting position. But my head is heavy and I need him to hold the glass for me. The water is heaven against my throat. This must have been a big one.

James tries to help me lie down but I push his hands away. I've always hated this... the helplessness. He looks as if he is about to speak but I beat him to it. "Did anyone see?"

His voice is soft as he forces me to endure his help to lie back down. "A couple of first years... I had to get them to run for help. Ant it was pretty bad-"

"- I know James. It's my body remember!" I wipe furiously at my eyes as they begin to tear up. I'm so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Ant. I should never have shouted at you like that... I should have realised that something was wrong. You were gasping for air but I just thought you were angry."

"I know James." I try to silence him.

"It's just been so long since you've had a fit like that."

"James don't alright? I don't want to talk about it. I'm sore all over and I'm just... I'm tired."

He nods his head before sinking back into the chair beside the bed. I know that he'll be there as long as I'm in the hospital wing. When I was younger it used to be Daddy that sat by my bed and after I came to Hogwarts whenever I was recovering James would take over his role. Knowing he was there meant that I was never afraid.

"Antonia!" The voice is so familiar that the only thing holding me back from jumping into his arms is the knowledge that my legs wouldn't be able to support me right now. Ace is practically running towards the bed. I feel the mattress dip beside me and his arms are around me in an instant. I let myself relax into the embrace. "I would have been here earlier but I only just found out. I thought that the potion was helping- that this wasn't supposed to-"

It's only then that he realises that we are not alone. It's like a light bulb goes off in his head and I can feel him tense around me. He pulls back from me only slightly so that he can fully take in James' expression. It's not angry as much as annoyed. "James I-"

"Don't bother. I already know. And I'm not happy about it Ace. And it's not because it's Ant. She's old enough to make her own decisions. It's because you've been lying to me for the past six months."

Ace just nods his head in acknowledgment. "We should have told you. I'm sorry for how this has all turned out."

James face softens slightly at the realisation that he has been apologised to... with three sisters it doesn't happen often. "Let's talk about this later." I can see him taking in our entwined bodies and he stands up quickly. "I've got to use the bathroom. I'll be back in five minutes." He begins to walk towards the exit but turns back at the door. "Oh and Ace she needs her rest so you should be gone before I'm back." His words are stern but there is a smile in his voice. Even Ace picks up on it.

When James is gone he turns back to me pushing a stray lock of hair from my face. "In other words _I don't want to see you cuddle in front of me so make it quick while I'm gone!_" I laugh at his pitched voice. Kissing me lightly on the nose he summons a few pillows from the surrounding beds to prop me up with. "So I thought that you hardly ever had these anymore? What happened?"

Remembering the events that led to my ending up here I feel my chest tighten. "Lily... she knows about us-"

"I know."

"- and - wait! What?"

"It was Lilly who came to get me when she found out you'd had an attack."

My chest clenches as I imagine how she felt. "You were right Ace. We should have told them... they were all so mad. James was screaming at me, saying that I'm just like Dad. Lilly wouldn't even stop to look at me. What if she won't forgive me? She's my sister and I've fucked everything up!"

Ace holds me a little tighter in his arms. "It's because she's your sister that everything will work out Ant. When she came to get me she was more frightened for you than angry. Besides... she knows that there was never anything between us."

"You always know what to say." I whisper, as I huddle into his hug. "I'm tired... stay until I fall asleep?"

"Or at least until James returns to rearrange my face." he answers.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Lilly_

I'm seething for all of the wrong reasons. I should be furious that the guy that I thought was into me has actually been sneaking around behind my back with my own sister. I should want to kill the two of them for such a betrayal. But I can't seem to begrudge Antonia for this. Never in her life has she had any sort of inkling towards the opposite sex, so for her to risk our family over it must mean that it's something special... besides after last year she needs this. Out of all of us she seemed to get hit the hardest. I don't pretend to know why. It's just the way it was. No I can't be mad with Ant and Ace.

I can however, want to wrap my hands around Malfoy's throat. That trouble making brat is the reason that Ant is in the hospital wing. I'm going to make him pay the price for not minding his own damn business. Before I realise it I am heading towards the dungeons, my feet moving of their own accord.

"Scorpius!" Standing outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room yelling at the top of my lungs, you'd think that someone was bound to notice me... apparently not. After five minutes my throat hurts, after ten minutes I'm sitting on the cold stone floor. _I can wait all night if I have to!_ I could have been there for hours... who knows. The only thing I do know for sure is that at some point I manage to fall asleep. So much for my temper! It couldn't stick around long enough to keep my adrenaline pumping. Anger is exhausting.

The next thing I become aware of is a hand on my cheek. It's warm and I can't help but lean into it as the rest of my body sits frozen stiff against the wall.

"Lilly wake up." There is an edge to his voice. My eyes open to meet his steel grey stare. "What the hell are you doing down here? It's freezing!"

I rest my head back against the wall. "I came to yell at you actually... but now I'm too tired to care."

He leans back on his heels as he takes in my obvious _don't give a shit posture_. After about a minute of silence he finally speaks. "I'm not sorry that you know... and I'm not sorry for how it happened. I've always said how much better you could do... leave him for your sister. Their intelligence levels match to a tee." He's smirking but I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"You hurt me more than they did." It comes out softly but he hears me loud and clear. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew? ...I tell you everything."

"Don't play the victim. It doesn't suit you!" His words come out harsher than he intended.

"Fine!" I push off the ground and steady myself against the wall as my pins and needles subside. "Avoid the fact that you betrayed me! I don't give a toss anymore you know! Just stay clear away from me for a while Scorpius!" I begin stomping up the hall, more angry than when I came down here. But there are heavy footsteps coming up behind me.

"Avoidance! You wanna talk about _avoidance_?" He's following me but I refuse to stop. "How about how you _avoid_ how you feel about me! Or how I felt _betrayed_ every time you went on about that Gryffindor idiot?"

I can feel the tears running down my cheeks as he grabs my wrist to spin me around. "It's not me who avoids anything!" he finishes, pulling me close. "It's you who can't admit that you love me!"

"Of course I love you. You were my friend-"

"NO! You know what I mean Lilly!"

_Of course I know what he means!_ I stand there shaking my head trying as best as I can _not_ to look up at his face. Before I can murmur another word his lips are on mine with more force than he's ever used before. I pull back from him my hands on his chest.

"Why can't you just admit it... why do you always have to run?" It's the defeated look on his face that pushes me over the edge.

I put my hand on his cheek and meet his eyes. "Because the last time that I didn't run we both woke up the next day regretting what had happened."

"No... we were just afraid about what our parents would think."

"I'm still afraid of what they'll think."

He's looking at me and running his hand through my hair. "Well I'm in love with you Lilly Potter... and I'm through caring who knows, or what the hell our families will say!"

This time it's me who kisses him. _But we're going to be honest from the start!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6.**

_James_

_Everything is so messed up! Ant and Ace? He was supposed to have a thing for Lilly. He wasn't supposed to have a thing for my even younger sister! She wasn't supposed to be going behind our backs... lying by omission is still lying._ I stop in my tracks as I round the corner to the common room. The two girls I really don't want to have to face right now are currently not ten feet in front of me. Thankfully neither Price or my girlfriend can spare a glance in my direction. They are both too busy yelling at one another.

"I don't know where you_ get _these ideas from Renee!"

"They aren't ideas. It's bloody well the truth!"

Price takes a step forward. "I will say it one more time to make myself clear. I. am. not. after. Potter. Clear enough for you?"

Renee raises her chin a little higher. "Just stay the hell away from James and we'll be sweet."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? He's my captain!" She shouts throwing her hands up in the air. "So just eff off and leave _me_ alone!" With that she turns her back on Renee and walks two steps before pulling up short at the sight of me. The blush starts at her collar bone and works it's way up to her cheeks in under two seconds.

Finally Renee spots me too and comes stomping towards me with the same expression I thought she only reserved for Price. "Tell her James!" she yells at me. I'm still staring at Price who is as immobile as she was a second ago.

"Tell her what Renee? That you've gone mad? She said it herself... she's not interested in me... and I'm... I'm not into her either." Price darts her eyes up to look at me and her face is screaming murder. "She's just one of the beaters." All at once the murderous expression crumbles and there are tears in her eyes.

"No! Tell her that she's off the team!" Renee says walking closer still.

"Renee... you know that I can't."

"Then it's over and you two can have one another and everyone will know that she's the reason we broke up." I can see her eyes filling up as well now. I know she's manipulating me... using my own morals against me, but I can't let her go. So if I have to choose between my girlfriend or...

"Price." I say my voice feeling as if it belongs to someone else. "You're-"

"Don't bother! I quit!" Tears are falling freely now as she turns to Renee. "You got what you wanted you bitch! Now stay the hell away from me!" I think she's going to leave but she turns to me instead. "And you... do not ever speak to me again!" Then she's gone and I am wondering how ten minutes ago I could have imagined things couldn't get any worse!

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Look you got what you wanted Renee so back off." I say whilst my girlfriend stares daggers at me. I stare them right back at her and her face softens. Walking over to my four poster she comes to sit beside me.

"I just love you so much... I couldn't bear her wanting to sink her claws into you." She's pushing me back onto the bed and before long we're kissing and her nails are running up the inside of my shirt. "I'm the only one who gets to do that." she whispers into my ear before she jumps off my lap and walks towards the door. She laughs lightly as she takes in my annoyed expression at being left just when we were getting started. "Remember what I said James." Then turning back to look at me she blows me a kiss adding "Oh and good luck with quidditch tryouts."... bringing me right back to reality.

And what a reality it is. It's been a whole 24 hours since the incident with Price and no one has seen her since. I'm standing in the changing room waiting for the rest of the team to file in when Antonia storms through the door. "You selfish PRICK!" she yells coming towards me with her fists raised. I grab her fists before they reach me as our second beater Leo comes to grab her from behind.

Lily is standing between us in an instant. "Ant calm down. You just got out of the hospital wing. Do you want to wind up there again?"

"Yeah well that's where Price is. Been there for a day which is why no one knew where she was." My face has fallen and I see the disbelieving look on Ant's face. "And you know what she told me?" I know what's coming. "That she quit the freaking team. And when I asked for a bloody reason you know what she says?" And here it comes. "Ask your brother!"

Lilly is still staring at Ant. "Well why is James the selfish prick? She's the one who quit."

Leo lets go of Ant and turns to look at where Price's locker is and back to me. "Emily wouldn't quit."

"That's what I thought, so I ask around, and it turns out that she quit because James was gonna throw her off the team anyway because his skank of a girlfriend thought that they were spending too much time together." I'm standing there, my face blank. "Does that about some it up James?" They're all staring at me now... Ant, Mia, Lilly, Leo, Kellan. "Not only do you not give a toss about Price and how this could affect her, but you're gonna throw the cup away too... all for Renee of all people?" Her voice is soft and I can hear her reasoning...

Leo grabs his stuff from out of his locker and heads towards the door. "You can count me back in when Price is here. Until then I'm out!"

Ant and Lilly share a look and in a split second they're walking out the door too. Not a word from either of them. Kellan is looking uncomfortable and keeps flicking his gaze towards the door and his locker. Then with a nod towards me just like the others he's gone. Mia is the only one still here.

I sit down on the bench in the middle of the room. "So are you in love with her?"

"Of course I am... she's my girlfriend." I state plainly.

"I was talking about Price actually." she says quietly. I quickly look up to face her as she continues. "i think you are even if you don't. And I like her. She's nice... she talks to me about Mum and Dad. She doesn't pretend that everything is okay like everyone else... she says that things suck sometimes."

"Mia you know that I'm always here for you when you want to talk. You don't need to go to Price."

Shrugging she says "Yeah I know that James... but I guess I'm only just starting to realise that you must get upset sometimes too."

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that I won't make things as right as I can for you. You can always count on me."

She smiles slightly. "I'm still on the team... if there still is a team." She comes over to hug me. "I'll always choose your side over anyone else's. You can count on me too." All the hugs in the world can't make up for how crappy I'm feeling right now though. "So how are you gonna make things right?"

I shrug as a dozen scenarios rush through my head... all of which end with me getting screwed... and not in a good way! "What am I supposed to do Mia? She's my girlfriend damn it!"

"Yeah but we're your team... your family. Family comes first! That's what you say. So make it better with Price!"

"I can't Mia. I can't loose Renee! Don't you get it? Then I'm just as bad as Dad!" I yell standing up!

"Don't yell at me!" she cries back. "You never yell at me." Her eyes are suddenly filling.

_Dammit Mia!_ I bend down in front of her and pull her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Mia. I didn't mean it!"

Her words are sniffled into my shoulder. "You are like Dad... before everything happened... when he was still Daddy. But if you loose Price..."

It's because we are so alike that she always knows the right thing to say. "I am like Dad..." I say pulling back "always have been. And you know what Mia, before a few days ago I was proud of it. I was proud of him. But I could never do what he did to Mum... never."

"Don't you get it James? By trying not to be like him you're playing everything out backwards." She throws her hands up in the air.

_He abandoned her when she needed him the most._ In that instant everything seems to fall into place. _Renee was never the one that needed me. _I pull back to look at my little sister and I can see what she's been trying to get me to understand. "It's Price! She is meant to be Mum. Not Renee!"

Her hands fall down to her sides. "Yeah well I couldn't make it too easy for you!"

Not even bothering to change I'm bolting from the changing rooms. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I race across the pitch. I push myself faster across the grass to the entrance hall.

"Mr. Potter where on earth are you running to in such a manner?" McGonnagal's voice brings me up short.

Puffing I'm unsure what to say so I resort to pointing upwards as I bend over. Her eyebrows are still raised as she waits for a fit response.

"I uh... Price is in the hospital wing and I have to speak with her."

She's studying me closely and I can see that she wants to say something. However, she must think better of it because she simply nods her head and indicates that I should be more careful. By the time I make it to the hospital wing my adrenalin is pumping at full throttle... but standing in front of the doors I can't think of how to put this all into words in front of Price. Cracking the door to enter I see that I'm not the only member of the team to be visiting. Leo is sitting on the edge of her bed. Something tells me I should think before I interrupt, so pulling the door back, I inch towards the crack to hear what is being said.

"Where's Lola?" her voice is stilted and I notice that there are bandages around her throat.

"No idea. I came straight here. But I figured that she must have known or she would have been going insane." He's shaking his head at himself. "I just thought you were busy with study."

"Yeah well it turns out that I actually need to start doing a little more of that. Potions used to be my best subject." she says gesturing to her neck.

There is an awkward silence between the two before Leo speaks again. "Why the need for the sleeping draught?" His voice is soft and he takes her hands in his own. "Is it... Tom?"

Her head is turned away from him but I can see the glistening on her lashes. "Sometimes it feels as if I'll never escape what happened. I'm like some grieving widow who's trapped from moving on. I feel so guilty about... the way I..." she can't go on and a tear leaks down her cheek. "I just wanted it to go away. Even if it was just for a few hours."

Leo takes her into a bear hug and my stomach drops. _She's not over Tom..._

I'm about to take my leave when Leo speaks again. "You know I think that Tom would have liked James." Price doesn't move from where her head is buried in his shoulder but I see her back stiffen. "He wouldn't have wanted you to mourn forever."

I can hear her muffled sobs from where I'm frozen stiff. It seems as if every movement takes a lifetime. Her shoulders begin to shake and her sobs become louder. Then she's pushing back from Leo and I can see some anger in her eyes. Running her hands through her short locks she seems to gather her wits about her. "James Potter made his decision a long time ago. As did I... it was the right one." She moves back towards her pillow and plants a grimace on her face. "You know that my throat hurts like a bitch now right? When was the last time you saw me cry huh? But you had to get it out of me!" although she's pouting there is a smile in her tone.

Catching the sudden change in the direction of their conversation Leo bounces off the bed. "Then I guess I had better get you something for that bloody mess you made of your throat and neck then hadn't I?"

"I was thinking that you could just get Lola to come visit. If she's here I know I won't have to do much talking. Usually I can't get a word in edgewise!"

"Okay, but first let me get Madame Pomfrey. She said she'd be back with an elixir and I want to make sure it's sooner rather than later."

Although she rolls her eyes I can see that she's relieved that Leo's there. He is the closest thing to her best friend there is... Lola is his twin after all.

Deep in my gut I know that now is not the time to go racing into the room announcing my new found feelings. As much as I would like to, I can't. When it comes to Price I have to be careful. Nothing can mess this up. There are things to be put in place, starting with Renee.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"It's over." My voice is calm and steady. There is no ache in my chest, no feelings of unease. This is what I should have done months ago!

"Over? What do you mean over?" Renee's voice raises an octave and I can see her lip start to tremble. But this time it does nothing to me.

"I mean it just the way it sounds... we can't do this anymore. _I_ can't do this anymore. You and I both know that we don't belong together."

"We don't know that." Her voice is taking on an almost pleading tone. "I love you."

"No you don't Renee." I say softly. "If you did, you wouldn't threaten to leave me half the time we're together. That's not love. That's not even a relationship."

Her lips are pursed and she's nodding to herself in a manic fashion. When she looks up at me her glare is icy. "This is because of the beater isn't it?" I continue to hold her gaze. "I was right wasn't I?" she's practically yelling at me now.

Shaking my head I head towards the door of the deserted classroom we're standing in. "We aren't good for one another Renee. We never have been."

"You didn't answer my effing question!" she screams.

Reaching the door I throw my last words over my shoulder. "It's over because I say it is... because in truth... I don't love you either." I know the words are harsh but she needs to hear it. Otherwise it'll always be this way, she'll always be there.

As I'm exiting her voice rings in my ears, angry rather than hurt. "It's not over until I say so James." _Oh but it is!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 7.**

_Ginny_

I'm working at a routine. Wake up, eat, read, clean, jog, shower, sleep. Soon I'll need to add work to my list but at the moment I'm moving one step at a time. I've pulled myself back together... at least partially. Running a hand through my hair I begin my morning ritual, hoping that my 'coffee, dry toast, mail' process won't be interrupted like yesterday.

His voice had rung through the house as if he'd been standing in the next room. Hearing the floo come to life I had stood up to make my way to the living room. But something had held me back. And then there it was... his tired voice. "Ginny?" My legs were like lead on the ground, rooted to the kitchen floor, my head swimming. _Damn him!_

"Ginny we need to talk... there are some things that we need to discuss." He was using his no bullshit tone, usually reserved just for Ant. But there was no way on earth that I was going to speak to him. I simply couldn't have faced him without hitting him as hard as I could in the chest repeatedly. "Damn you Harry!" I snarled, a tear leaking from my eye. I wiped at it furiously. Focusing on the cracked tile on the left of the kitchen doorframe I had let him continue to speak, not taking any of it in, simply repeating my newfound mantra. _No more crying. No more mourning. No more feeling fucking sorry for yourself! _My new mantra... works like a charm. Eventually the fire had burnt out and I'd gone back to drink my cold coffee.

My mother's scrawl on an envelope brings me back to the present. _Oh Shit!_ Tearing it open I scan the almost empty page. It consists of two sentences.

_This business of being ignored is going to stop Ginervra. I'll be there shortly._

The mail was delivered just under an hour ago. _Good lord she'll be here any minute._ At least the house was tidy.

She's knocking on the front door in less than twenty minutes and has me in a tight hug as soon as I open the door. In an instant I'm sixteen years old again and crying over the last time Harry left me. Only this time he wasn't intending on coming back.

Pulling back from me she pushes my hair from my face. "Why wouldn't you let me come before? Surely you must have known how it hurt me Ginny?"

"I know Mum."

"Now I know Hermione loves you, but this was a time when you needed your mother."

I sigh as we walk back to the kitchen where I have pot of tea on the table. "Well you're here now Mum." _This is exactly the reason you couldn't be here. _ I think to myself as she continues.

"Now there will be no feeling sorry for yourself. That scoundrel certainly isn't so neither should you." Her face is reddening. "Oh he'll be back you watch. They always come running back, tail between their legs. And the children, Oh the children! What must they be thinking?"

"The children are fine Mum. We have both been to see them. Besides they'll be home for the Christmas holidays in just over a month. By then things will be much better and we can just enjoy the time together." My voice is tired already. Speaking with her is like a constant battle. Even when she isn't talking she seems disapproving. "Mum don't give me that look alright?"

"What look?" she says taking a sip of her tea.

"That look that says you are holding something back but think that I should still know what it is. That look!"

Rolling her eyes she continues to drink her tea. But then there it is, out of her mouth. "It's just that I know he'll be back Ginervra, and when he is you need to decide whether or not you're going to want him."

Putting my hands on my forehead I reply with every ounce of myself. "I won't ever want him back Mum. He was gone a long time before he left... things were bad for a long time... so no, I do not, nor will I ever want him back! The decision is already made."

I can see the sadness in her eyes but I hold her gaze. Something in her face softens and I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. She knows why. "Well then Ginny. Move on without him. You're the strongest out of all my children. Always have been. So give his sorry ass the boot and live for yourself for once."

I'm stunned into silence. This is not how I expected the conversation to turn out. My mother's view on marriage vows was practically public knowledge. They were forever, no matter what the cost.

"Now you're giving me the look, mind you it has taken on a more stunned expression come to think of it." I can't help but return her smile. "You need to do something with that hair for a start!"

Mulling her words over in my head I slowly start to nod. "You're right. I do. Get the scissors." _Repeat the mantra._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Ginny! Your hair!" Hermione's voice is almost a shriek. Mind you I'm still unsure whether it is one of shock or approval.

Running a hand nervously through my new 'do' I shrug my shoulders. "Guess I thought it was time for a change." I say with more confidence than I'm feeling. My once long locks have been literally sliced away. I've left myself a few inches all round but since there's no weight holding it down anymore, it has curled more than I thought it would. "Mum did it."

"You look fantastic Gin!" Her face tells me that she's telling me the truth. It's all I need for my own to light up. Until someone else had seen it (apart from the woman who would tell me I'm still gorgeous if I'd burnt half my hair off) I really wasn't as secure about it as I had made out. "I'm glad you finally let Molly come around. She needed it as much as you did."

"Yeah well I still don't think it was the best time but you know my mother... let's go out."

"Out? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. As in let's leave the house and have lunch out." I'm nodding. _I can do this. Normal day out. Baby steps._

Hermione is staring at me in shock. "Merlin are you sure it was only the haircut? It's only been a couple of days since I've been over."

"I know. I'm trying out a new way of dealing. One day at a time, like you said." She seems to gather her wits about her in that instant, smiling brightly.

"Then let's go! Why are we wasting time in the lounge when we could be taking in the last of the warm weather?"

It takes less than five minutes before we're at the entrance to Diagon Alley. The weather has turned cold since the last time I left my home. Autumn has turned into Winter and I've been sleeping through it as if I was in some sort of a trance. I shiver, but not from the cold, pulling my cloak tighter around me.

"You've look as if you've put some weight back on... finally! You looked almost skeletal there for a while." Hermione admonishes.

"Yeah well refusing food will do that." I deadpan. Shaking my head I continue. "I was an idiot Mi. I should never have let myself get to that stage. He certainly didn't."

"That's the first time you've mentioned him since he left." She says slightly stunned, as we make our way past the shops.

"There just seems to be no way around him sometimes. He's the father of my children and will always be in my life in some capacity. I just have to work up to it. Mind you as far as I'm concerned that bastard can stay the hell out of my way for as long as possible. Nothing is forgiven or forgotten!" I say heatedly. "I'm not sure it ever will be."

Hermione's face reads like a sad movie. Suddenly tears are filling her eyes. I'm slightly shocked since this is hardly what I was intending or expecting. "Mi?"

"I'm so- sorry. Why did he do it? He's wrecked everything! I can't even look at him at the moment and Ron is being stubborn about the whole th- thing. He's angry with me for getting so involved but at the same time he won't speak to Harry. Nothing is ever going to be the same and he threw it away for that wor- worthless bitch!" She starts to cry in earnest into her sleeve and I find myself conjuring a handkerchief and patting her back. We're drawing a few curious looks from passers by.

Patting her back I try to ease her, but I can feel my own chest constricting with pain. _I don't want to think about this. I want to have a normal lunch. _ Pulling herself together, Hermione wipes the tears from her face and blows her nose. "Are you alright?" I ask with unease.

Nodding she apologises. "I shouldn't have said that. The last thing I wanted was to upset you Gin. My worries are the last thing you wanted today."

"Don't dwell on it. Let's just get some food... or ice-cream? I could do with some sug-" my sentence however, is interrupted by an unmistakable voice.

"-Weasley!"

I turn at the sound of my maiden name to see a most welcome face. "Oliver." I greet with a smile "How nice to see you. How long has it been?"

"Too long" In fact it has been around five years. And although Oliver Wood used to be quite chummy with Harry, it had become apparent that my husband didn't like the way that his old quidditch captain used to look at me. "Hi Hermione." He says with a grin before turning back to me. "How are your kids?" _He must know._ I think with sudden clarity, or he would have asked after Harry first.

"They're quite well. Avid quidditch players as I'm sure you know. Mia went off to school this year and joined the rest of them on the team."

"Yet another Gryffindor!" He says with that smile. It's not the first time that I have noticed how attractive he is... but it's certainly the first time that I have realised that his friendliness is no longer as innocent as it was when Harry and I were together.

"Strong genes I guess." My smile turns into a grimace when I realise my reference to Harry. Oliver picks up on it straight away.

Taking my hand his voice drops along with his smile. "I'm sorry Ginny. I heard about what happened... Harry is a fool."

"You're kind Oliver." I say softly squeezing his hand before removing my own.

Hermione interrupts the silence with an invitation for Wood to join us for lunch. "I wish I could but I'm actually late for a lunch date of my own. But could we meet up again? Soon Ginny? It would be great to catch up." He says in earnest.

Smiling slightly and not knowing how to refuse politely I simply nod my head.

After he leaves Hermione does her best to stay silent. Not five steps later however, she cracks. "Well he's certainly as handsome as ever! And he was looking at you with a bit more than concern, that's for sure!"

"He's always been a good friend to us... I mean me. You know that Ha- that he always looked up to Wood." Thinking of my husband, suddenly puts Oliver Wood in a new light._ My husband is openly seeing another woman. Has been for months now. Why shouldn't I have someone take an interest in me?_

"Yeah but Harry is no longer in the picture Gin. All I'm saying is to be careful. I know that after last year... that you didn't- couldn't- I just don't want you to-"

"Hermione that's enough!" I say in a voice that could cut glass. "Never bring that up with me again. Ever!"

Hermione does well to look thoroughly chastised. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Straightening my spine, I reclaim my determination to make this outing a success. "Ok then let's get that sugar hit!"

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Reviews please people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me… bummer!

**Chapter 8.**

_Lilly_

"Are you alright?" His voice is muffled against my shoulder. I can feel my back still pressed tightly against him.

"Yes." It comes out like a whisper.

I feel him push himself up onto one elbow so that he can see my face. "Are you sure?" Rolling onto my back I stare up at him. His blonde hair is mussed and sticking up in all directions. It makes me laugh out loud. "Not the reaction I was looking for but I'll go with it."

"Your hair is... everywhere."

"Yeah well our activities haven't exactly left yours any better." he says running his fingers across the obvious tangles.

"I guess next time you should try to restrain yourself then."

His face falls. "Was I too...?" He leaves the sentence hanging but I know what he's referring to. Pulling me into the room of requirement, backing me up against the door, before hitching my skirt up as high as it would go - all without a word - isn't really what I'm used to. But Merlin it was hot!

"No! It was fantastic! But next time how about a little warning. At least once we're inside." His face is still unsure so I pull it down for a kiss to get my point across. Taking a breath I say the words that have been building in me for days. "It's time to tell my brother and sisters about us."

If his eyebrows rose any higher on his face they would have been flying. "You're ready for them to know?" He inhales deeply. "I guess I knew this was coming."

"I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. You were right the other night. Why should what they think matter? I love you. You love me. We're together now... a couple."

"So how are we going to go about it?"

I had already formulated a plan. Now it was just a matter of getting Scorpius to agree to it. "I think that we should each tell our respective families alone. Reason number one being because I for one know what your parents are going to say and I don't want to be around for it. And number two, I don't want anyone finding out the same way that I found out about Antonia and Ace. Then once we've gauged their reactions we can work from there." I bite my lip. "Thoughts?"

"I think that there is no talking you out of your plan now. Knowing you I'm better to go along with it, even if I do think that it would be better to tell at least your parents together. Maybe then they will take this seriously."

"Oh they're going to take it seriously-"

"- take my feelings for you seriously is what I meant." He interrupts. "I don't want them thinking that I'm playing some game with their eldest daughter."

"Scorpius just let me take care of it. Trust me on this. Ok?"

It takes a while for him to answer and I can tell it isn't the answer he wants to give. But he knows that it is the only one that I could have accepted. "Ok."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Staring at the faces of my brother and sisters I wait for the initial outbursts, the cries of outrage and disbelief. However, the longer I wait the longer I stand to be corrected.

"So none of you have anything to say about the fact that Scorpius and I are now a couple?" I ask almost exasperated. I'm met only with looks of shock and contemplation. "Nothing?"

Antonia is the first to speak. "I can't speak for Mia and James but as for myself, I'm not sure there is really much _to_ say. You know how I feel about him. Dislike would be an understatement. Yet you obviously have strong feelings towards him if you are telling us... not to mention the owls to Mum and Dad." I can see how difficult it is for her. "What do you want from us Lil?"

Her honesty shocks me a little. "I really don't know. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to take it this calmly... I thought there would be a lot of yelling." I turn to my brother. His silence is starting to bother me. "James?"

He too just shrugs his shoulders. "Lilly you make your own decisions. Scorpius may be an asshole, but usually it's in defence of you. I'm not a fool. I've seen how he stares at you. I just didn't know you felt the same way about him. As we all know, up until recently I thought you'd end up with Ace, and we all saw how that turned out."

"Smooth James!" Ant retorts.

"I'm just saying" my brother continues "that yeah sure it's not like he's Ace. He's never gonna be my best friend, but I'll give him a shot. That's all any of us want right? A shot?"

"James are we even still talking about Scorpius Malfoy now, or have we moved on to Emily Price? I'm losing track." Mia pipes up.

"Price? What about Price? Is she back on the team?" Ant's tone is evidence of her continuing disapproval of James' recent quidditch mishaps.

I see a look pass between my littlest sister and our brother. She knows something that she isn't sharing. I push it to the back of my head to investigate later. There have been enough revelations tonight. One per night is about all we can handle these days.

"Leave it Antonia!" James says sternly.

She puffs out her lips in that annoying way she has and shrugs in acceptance. "Fine James. I've had enough for today." _She's obviously not herself._

Mia rises from her place by the classroom door. "I'm heading back to the common room. It's almost curfew."

Ant follows suit and soon it is just James and I left in silence. "Are you really alright with it James? Because if you're on board then that would make things a whole lot easier with Mum and Dad."

"Did you send them the owls yet?" he asks.

"To Mum yes. To Dad... well I didn't know where to send it so-"

"-Screw him! As long as Mum knows. You know that she hates finding anything out last."

The bitterness in both our voices cuts through my chest. "I shouldn't care what he thinks, but I can't help but want his good opinion. Does that make me mental?"

It's a few seconds before he answers. "No Lil. You've always sought it. But me? I don't even think about him. I can't... makes me too mad."

I can see his distress as his hands come up to his face and I know that if he pulls his hands away they will be damp with tears of frustration. Putting my own arms around him I pull him towards me like my mother does. "Everything is going to be fine you know. We'll all come through this. We're all going to be alright." I hug him tighter. "You need to stop carrying all of the worry. Share the burden James. That's what we're here for. We're your sisters."

His only answer is a swift nod and a cough to hide his subtle wiping of tears. Then he is out of my arms and standing... trying to be the man until the end. Our walk back to the common room is silent but when we get to the portrait of the fat lady he gives my hand a squeeze with a quick smile, and I know he's feeling better, even if I'm still as anxious as hell about what my mother's reaction will be to the post tomorrow morning.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Reviews People! I can't post more chapters until I get some feedback. Are you liking it? Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Harry Potter!

Okay everyone I've had quite a few reviews and private messages… it seems like you're a bit of a mixed bunch. Half of you like it and the other half are hating me right now… but you're still reading which says something right? Don't get too freaked out by this chapter. Remember that Ginny is beginning to piece things back together (this doesn't mean that she's going to run off with the first person she has lunch with). I'm just paving the way for a future meeting between her and Harry.

**Chapter 9.**

_Ginny_

I swear to Merlin that if I get flooed once more tonight I'm going to hex myself! First Mum, then George and a half hour with Percy for crying out loud! Yes I'll be attending Christmas dinner with the children… no George, I do not want to discuss the upsides to using dragon droppings for your dung bombs… yes Dad's fascination with all things muggle is over the top but no I don't think he's responsible for Percy Junior's obsession with rubber ducks! Now that I am home alone it seems that everyone feels that it is their responsibility to either entertain or be entertained by me. It's bloody exhausting!

As I curl myself further into the armchair I pull my book from the coffee table. Not three lines into the chapter however, and the flames in the hearth flash a brief green before a voice calls out from behind my book. The voice shocks me… to say I wasn't expecting it would be a lie, but I certainly didn't think he would be flooing at 11 o'clock at night.

"Ginny… your hair..." _Harry…_

It takes everything I have to place the book down on my lap. My voice is like glass. "Me not answering your previous floos should have indicated that I do not want, nor do I want in the near future to speak to you." I get up to move away from the living room. If I walk out then he cannot speak to me.

"Wait Gin!"

I spin around to face him. "Don't call me that! You don't deserve to call me that anymore!" I can feel tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. _No more crying. No more mourning. No more feeling fucking sorry for yourself! _

He sighs before he continues. Perhaps exasperated is more the correct term to use. "Fine. I can understand that. Please understand that-" His tone is flat and calm as if he's trying not to scare an animal.

"-Oh bloody hell! Just tell me why you called so that I can get back to my evening."

It comes out in a rush as if he is afraid I'll try to leave before he is finished. "Malfoy Junior is dating our daughter!" To say I was expecting something else is an understatement. "Malfoy came to _my office_! Said that I had better talk to my daughter because I quote "blood lines aside no Malfoy will ever stoop to marrying a Potter"-"

"-marriage." I gasp for a breath. "Lilly is not marrying anyone in the next decade!"

His expression shifts. "How did you know I was talking about Lil?"

"Because our youngest isn't even a teenager and Ant has absolutely no interest in _Malfoy_. Combine that with the fact that Lilly owled me this afternoon to inform me of their relationship and you have your answer. Now I'd say I'm tired but we both know that it would be a lie. Truly I simply don't want to look at you… So goodnight."

His face is one of shock and flashes hurt. _How can I feel elation and regret in one moment. I want to hurt him like he did me… I want to stop loving him._ "Why the hell did I have to hear it from Malfoy?" His voice is hurt and angry at once.

In the past I would have reassured him it was a mother/daughter thing and that I was supposed to tell him to soften the blow, but now I know the true answer. It is cemented with the voice I hear in the background of the floo, the way his eyes drift over his shoulder. I nod my head in the same direction. "That's why!" Then with a flick of my wrist the fire is gone and my heart hurts so much I think I might split in two.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Before my separation I hardly ever used the telephone. Now I find myself using it more and more. I had always felt uncomfortable not seeing the expression of the person on the other end. However, I was quickly cured of this phobia after the tenth floo following my husband's absence. I didn't need to see another pitying face. Plus it also meant no conversations with aforementioned husband. But even so, not many people had my telephone number, which is why it came as a surprise to hear Oliver Wood's voice on the other end of the line.

"Ginny? It's Oliver."

"Oliver. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I've become quite accomplished at balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear, while buttering toast. "You know that I don't work for the Daily Profit anymore so there's no chance of a fancy quidditch review heading your way." I say with a laugh.

"Actually I thought that I would see if you were interested in that lunch offer. I was hoping to try that new French restaurant near Madame Bone's apothecary. What do you think?"

_What did I think? Hadn't I been expecting this? Hadn't I known he would call… felt the trepidation? _"That sounds lovely. I've been meaning to go there myself. What time should we meet? Should we say one o'clock?"

I can hear the smile in his voice and I suddenly want to run. _Calm Ginny_. "That's great Weasley! One o'clock it is." _Thank God he didn't say "It's a date". _

Three hours later I'm staring at my wardrobe with a knot in my stomach. I should not have taken Oliver up on his offer. _Mantra Ginny, mantra._ I repeat sternly to myself. _Everything is going to be fine… as long as you can decide on an appropriate outfit… preferably one that screams non-date!_ In the end I decide on jeans, a white tank top and an old (but perfectly soft) jade green cardigan. _Shoes?… oh who cares!… I put on my most comfortable pair of flats will. I'm definitely conveying casual!_

Running a hand through my short locks I realise how fantastic it is not to have to carry the weight of my old style around with me. Short and simple, and I'll admit that the curls make me look younger somehow… and I really don't mind. _Apparate Ginny… time to move on…_

It takes me over five minutes to convince myself to get moving. All I can picture is my first official date with Ha-… and I feel as if I'm betraying something, which is absolutely ridiculous considering what he has been doing… how he has hurt me. _But you hurt him…_ That voice is firmly shut away before I can dwell on things that I've put firmly in the past. Oliver is standing outside the restaurant, hands tucked casually into his pockets, when I arrive. There is an awkward moment when I'm not sure whether I should hug him or not. He quickly takes the decision out of my hands however, when his arms are holding me in a brief… I want to say friendly hug, but in truth it was more of an embrace?

"Did you find it alright? I got lost myself." he says with a smile. In an instant I'm at ease. This is _Oliver _we're talking about. My _friend._

I smile in return before taking his offered arm, ignoring the initial voice telling me to pull away. _I will not let my past control me anymore!_ "I'll confess that it was harder to find than I thought, but I'm finally here and starving, so let's hope there's a table."

"No worries Weasley. I made a reservation."

"That sure that I would take you up on your offer huh?"

He's been caught out and he knows it. However, he's too smooth to let it ruffle him. "Just hopeful." he offers with a wink.

The food is fabulous but I'm too tense to enjoy it. "Ginny are you alright? You seem a little…"

My guard is instantly up. "I'm fine. I'm-" _What am I?_ His expression tells me that he's knows that I'm about to mask my feelings. _Just be truthful Gin._

"I'm nervous Oliver." His brows shoot up. "I've been married for so long that I've forgotten how this works… not that this is what it is… I probably jumped to conclusions-"

"No this is what it is." he says with a smile. Taking a deep breath he continues. "I know what you've been through. Your separation, Harry's betrayal… last year when-"

Snapping my head up I look directly into his eyes. "Please don't." My voice is soft but stern.

"Facing it is the only way you can ever put it in your past. What those monsters did to you was unforgivable and I'm ashamed that Potter couldn't stick around to support you… I'd always thought him a better man than that." I have a lump in my throat the size of London but I can't seem to get words past my lips. I'm so unused to people confronting my past. "And for the record Ginny, I've always respected you and your marriage. I'm your friend and I would never want you to feel as if I were pressuring you into a date."

Unexpected relief floods through me. "You're a good guy Wood. Do you know that?"Then I do something that I haven't done since I last held my husband. With a smile I reach out and put my hand on top of his. This is the first step to putting the attack in my past. "Thank you for simply being a friend."

Outside in the cooling afternoon we say our goodbyes. "So are we going to do this again? I'm thinking we should… and next time I'm sure I'll convince you to eat a bit more." Oliver says with a grin.

"Definitely! I would love to." _I find myself actually meaning those words._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_James_

"It's now or never Jimmy Boy!" Ace chimes beside me. "You know that Antonia will never speak to you again until you make it right with Price."

I raise my eyebrows more out of frustration than surprise. "I know my little sister a little better than you think I do Ace! Just because you're dating her-"

"I'm going to stop you before you say something you regret best friend. Besides I think we are off topic and our topic seems to be moving away as we speak." He says while nodding after the petite girl that until a few seconds ago had held all of my attention.

_I can do this… grow up! _ I tell myself. _She'll forgive you._ Leaping forward I practically crash into her. The hallway is busy and she hardly looks up as she bends to pick up her dropped bag. "Price do you think I could have a word?"

"Nope." Her voice is clear but it's lacking in a certain sharpness.

"Please… Emily?" It comes out as almost a whisper but I can tell by the way her shoulders have tensed that she is considering it. "Five minutes and you can leave and never speak to me again if that's what you want I swear it."

Taking a few steps to the nearest alcove she throws "You have two minutes." over her shoulder.

Standing in front of her now my mouth goes dry. Her cheeks are hollow and what I've put her through is thrown right in my face. Guilt builds in my chest and words finally leave my mouth. "I came to the hospital wing." Her head snaps up at that. "I heard you and Leo speaking." _Better to get the confessions out of the way first._

"You were spying on me! Seriously Potter what the hell is wrong with you!" _Good going James! _"I suppose that your bitch of a girlfriend was right there alongside you laughing then!" The halls seemed to have suddenly emptied and the volume of her voice is reverberating off the walls with force.

"What? No! Renee and I are done. I've ended it with her- and before you say anything else let me finish and then you can scream at me all you like." I didn't think it would be easy but I certainly didn't think that confiding to someone other than my sisters would be so difficult. My voice is steady and sure as I catch her gaze. "I didn't want to be my Dad… I didn't want to hurt Renee the way he hurt my Mum. I thought that standing by her - no matter how wrong she was - meant that I wasn't like him… and instead I hurt you… and you turn out to be the one I should have been protecting all along. You know that you're welcome back at quidditch practice whenever you want. Your locker is still-"

There is something behind her eyes. Panic? Pain? I can't read any of it. "If you heard Leo and I in the hospital wing, you heard what I said about making a decision. I meant what I said James. I was in love with Tom and I don't want to believe that I can't feel that again… but I won't sully what we had with some half-hearted attempt with you. That's my decision." Slinging her bag over her shoulder she begins to walk away. _She's walking away. _

"It should have been you! That is _my _decision. I was too stupid to make it years ago but not anymore! I'm so sorry for what I've done… how I've behaved. I know that there is something between us. Can it be what you had with Tom? No, because it will be you and me, and it will be what we make it. But whatever it is I promise it will never be half hearted!"

Two steps and I'm at her back. Another step and her back would be flush against me. She's facing away from me when she answers. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Say that you'll come to Hogsmead with me over the long weekend. Say that you'll be at practice tonight. Say anything in the affirmative really."

I can see her cheeks puff out in a smile from behind. She's coy as hell though. Starting down the hall again I hear her faint reply. "I'll see you there then Potter." To which of my offers she's accepting I don't know, so I'm choosing to believe both.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The next chapter will include the start of one hell of a conversation between our main couple… Harry and Ginny will finally get to vent half of the things that they've wanted to say for a while. Get excited!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Hmm… No I don't Harry Potter.

Well it's been some time since my last update. My apologies to all those who have been waiting. I'm pretty sure that I promised the Harry/Ginny talk in this chapter but I had a lot to cover so I've have to split it in two. There is a bit of a build up in this one but hopefully the next one will see some actual interaction between the two. Stay tuned… Thank you everyone for the reviews by the way.

**Chapter 10.**

_Ginny_

"I'm really glad you called me again." I say with absolute sincerity. Harry's last floo has been keeping me awake for more nights now than I'd like to admit to myself. When Oliver had called to ask me to brunch this morning there was no hesitation on my behalf. My husband had moved on! Why shouldn't I do the same?

He's standing there in his training robes, obviously meeting me before he has to start work. _Flying around on a broom all day playing quidditch doesn't seem like too bad a career choice to me._ "Yeah well truthfully I've been wanting to call you since the moment our lunch ended… but I held myself back. It's not 'cool' to seem too eager right?" he offers with a smirk.

He's always been able to make me smile. "So where were you planning on eating?"

"I could do with a big breakfast this morning, so how about we head to The Leaky Cauldron." He reaches for my hand and I visibly stiffen. Noticing my change in demeanour he gives me a gentle look. "Baby steps Ginny… one at a time I promise." His hand is warm as it gently grasps mine. It's almost as if he weren't touching me at all, which is an honest relief to my system. My body relaxes further when I realise that he's doing this on purpose. Baby steps is right.

After eating a meal that I'm certain was half his weight in eggs, we talk for what seems like hours but can only be less since he's supposed to be heading off to training at some point. "So how long are you planning on staying with The Cannons? Your contract must be up soon so you must be scouting for a spot with a slightly more prestigious team?" I say taking a large sip of coffee.

"I feel like we're doing an interview Gin." He says with a laugh.

Grimacing I apologise. "You're right! Bad habit! I promise not to do the bombardment thing."

"No no! It just reminds me of old times. Do you remember when you interviewed me just after I made it to the big leagues? You were so professional and all I could think of was how little you were when you first joined the Gryffindor team."

I join in with his laughter. "That was a great night. It turned into a right party when Fred and George arrived. Then Harry came home and it was just like old times-" I don't even realise I've spoken his name until it's out of my mouth. It might be the first time I've said it aloud in weeks. I feel the lump in my throat and Oliver looks away.

His voice is soft. "Yeah that was a great night."

I break the eventual silence. "We've been married for more than eighteen years you know… and they were great years Oliver."

"Ginny-"

"I'm sorry. I thought that I was ready to do this. And if it was going to be anyone you'd be it… but I can't. I just can't." I can hear the sadness and the frustration in my voice._ I wish that I could do this. I wish that I could move on… but I couldn't even move past it with Harry. How am I supposed to move past it with anyone else?_

"Ginny I get it." He says taking my hand. "You and I don't have to be anything more than friends. I swear that all I want is to see the same woman I saw all those years ago." I feel myself smile sadly at him and take a deep breath. I need not worry about saying anything since Wood can pretty much talk his way through any situation. "So back to your questions. No I'm not looking to join another team. In fact I'm thinking it's about time that I got out of the game altogether. Am I crazy?"

I throw him a genuine smile. It's as easy as that. "No Wood. You're not crazy." We talk for a while longer discussing the first quidditch match of the season at Hogwarts on Saturday.

"So all your kids are on the team now… you'll be there with bells on!" He says with a grin.

"That I will! They're all playing too… James' last year and Mia's first. Merlin I can't wait to see her up there."

"I'm going you know… Maybe we could go together?" His voice is gentle and I know it's an olive branch in the friendship direction. "That is unless you're already going with someone else."

"No I actually didn't have plans to go with anyone, so it'd be nice to have someone to sit with in the stands."

"Brilliant! So should we say meet there at around noon?"

"Sounds like a plan to me… at the pitch entrance near the third stand."

"Okay then Saturday it is. Now I've actually got to get to practice today or I might find myself out of the league sooner than I was intending!" I'm laughing as he stands up to collect his training bag. It takes me by surprise when he gives me a quick hug before darting out the door. "See you Saturday!" He calls over his shoulder. I remain at the table and order more coffee. No need to go home _just yet. _At least that's what I was thinking until _she_ walked in the door.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Tamara Cross… that's her name. She'd been to our house for dinner… _my house… sat at my dinner table and ate with my family! _ Then she had sex with my husband. This was the woman my husband was in love with. I couldn't help but stare at her, at her hair slicked back behind her ears, the way she smiled at Tom when she ordered, all teeth and snappy hand gestures. _Is this what Harry looks at? Is this what Harry loves now? This fake person in front of me._

Her eyes meet mine across six tables. I'm drawn to those big black eyes like a moth to a flame, unable to look away, unable to move. My face is like stone. I can feel the emptiness in my eyes. I _hate_ this woman and everything she represents. My mind is working double time. Things are beginning to shift and I realise that I'm standing. My feet are moving and the tables between us disappear. I'm almost directly in front of her when she draws her wand. It's not aimed at me. It simply hangs by her side, at the ready. _Idiot!_ I motion to Tom and flick him a galleon. "Thank you Tom." Then I'm walking directly past her and I feel her weight shift and stiffen. In a moment I'm out the door._ Baby steps Ginny… baby steps._

The fresh air is heaven on my flushed skin. My pulse is racing and all I want to do is go back into the pub and beat the living shit out of that piece of trash! But if there is anyone on this planet who is worth less of my energy it is _her. _I stare straight ahead and begin walking away from the building. With a quick turn and flick of my wrist I'm back in my kitchen… safe. For the first time in a long time I want the phone to ring or the floo to light up, but instead I'm met with silence. No children, no work… no husband… just me.

Tugging on my short locks I'm reminded of my mantra. _No more feeling fucking sorry for yourself! _In less than five minutes I'm changed into sweatpants and a tee, pulling on my trainers. _Just run it all out Gin!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_James_

With only a couple of days before our first match on Saturday I figured some extra practice was in order. Grabbing my broom I'm through the common room and down at the change rooms in record time… an hour early. It should give me some solo pitch time before the rest of the team arrives. I can smell her before I see her… that faint scent of butter and oranges. _How the hell did I know that?_

"You came!" My voice is rough and I have to cough to bring it back to normal.

She smirks at me and turns back to her locker. "I said I would didn't I?"

"You're early." I say pulling my robes off and fastening my protective gear.

"So are you Potter." She says turning around.

"_James. _ I think you can bring yourself to call me James now Price… and I'll endeavour to call you Emily." I'm grinning and take a few steps towards her. I can feel the electricity practically bouncing as I close the distance between us. I want to run my hands through that pixie cut so badly my palms are itching. Obviously she spots my intention and before I can raise my fingers to her cheek she's slipped under my arm and is standing behind me, smiling and… _Is she blushing?_

"Save it for Hogsmead… _James. _Now let's train."

I take a breath before grabbing my broom. "Alright Emily let's train." I can feel the smile stretching across my smile. _She's coming to Hogsmead._

For the next two hours I try as hard as I can to focus on the task at hand… getting them all ready for Saturday. Ravenclaw is the team to beat this year. The Chang triplets have finally arrived for their first year and it looks like they're just as good as their older brother. Kellan needs to work on his passing with Mia. She's a great player but seriously needs to learn how to work with team mates that aren't Potters. Leo and Price are in fine form as usual, smashing absolutely everything in sight. All in all we're as ready as we're going to be for Saturday's match. Signaling for everyone to make there way to the ground I make a nose dive before pulling up a metre above the ground… never hurts to test out the broom every once and a while… and well if Price found it impressive that's just a bonus!

"Are we done James or what mate? My arms are killing me!" Leo's out of breath and sufficiently red in the face. Actually we're all pretty red in the face. I can tell I've worked them over more than a little!

"Yeah we're done everybody… But remember to sleep Friday night, especially you Mia! This'll be your first real game and I don't want any mistakes because you're too tired or haven't eaten!" I can tell my voice is a little harsh but I'm in Captain mode.

"For your information James I do sleep and I'm not gonna make any mistakes." She pipes up. I can hear the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Mia you know what I mean! You're gonna make mistakes and that's cool… but not because of being tired or skipped breakfast. Got it?"

"Yeah I've got it alright!" Then she turns right around and walks back towards the changing rooms.

"Don't be so hard on her. It's her first game for crying out loud!" Says Lilly, with a slap to my shoulder.

"The Changs are good Lil. They'll be hard to beat. She needs to be prepped."

"Just take it from me when I say that you've prepped her enough for one week. Now leave her alone. You know she's dealing with a lot."

"We're all dealing with a lot Lilly." Ant's voice is harsh and strained. _Shit! This was supposed to be practice, not counseling! _

"Enough! Let's all go get changed and back to the dorms. It's late and dark and I for one am bone tired." Price has saved the day.

"Price is right. Let's all get some sleep and regroup on Saturday morning." I finish off as everyone makes their way back to the building on the far side of the pitch. When we reach the change rooms however, Mia is nowhere to be seen.

"She must have gone to shower in the castle." Ant says grabbing her bag. There's a silence as we all pack up our gear.

Then Lilly's voice comes out of nowhere with the one comment that could wreck my day. "Dad wrote to Mia this afternoon… he's coming on Saturday." Neither Antonia or I say anything. I honestly have nothing to say. "You can imagine the pressure she's feeling right now. Plus… Mum's coming."

"Lilly leave it alone! I don't want to know anymore. I only want to think about the game right now okay… so leave it be!" Ant spits out before storming off.

I turn to follow her. "James!" Lilly calls out "He's still our Father!"

I pause. _What does she want from me? _"Yeah Lilly he is… but he's no longer Dad."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

Quick note to everyone. I'd like to say thanks for coming back to my story. I've been getting some mixed reviews and I know that I promised a couple of chapters ago that the Harry/Ginny conversation was coming… I'm letting you know that I'm writing it for the next chapter, so things will begin to be answered shortly. I'd also like to say that I haven't ever mentioned rape in my story. A lot of you are jumping to conclusions about Ginny's attack… please don't. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11.**

_Mia_

It's the first game of the season… my first _proper_ game. My gut's in knots. Staring at your breakfast for the better part of an hour will do that to you. I just can't stomach it this morning. I don't care what James' says, I'm only gonna hurl it up on the field if I eat it now. Pushing the eggs away from me I stand from the table. It feels as if fifty heads turn at once to stare… and I know what they're all thinking. I _did not _get on the team just because I'm a Potter. I'm on the team because I deserve it! I know it, and in an hours time so will they!

"Hey Potter! Reckon it's about time you let someone that's not related to you on the team?" Malfoy's voice calls out from across the Great Hall. Dating Lilly sure hasn't brightened his mood this morning.

Usually James would ignore him but this morning has him on edge… we all know why… Daddy's coming to the game. "But Malfoy, if I did that I wouldn't have the satisfaction of watching my twelve year old sister kick your arse now would I?"

Malfoy smirks at me before I can make my way from the table. "Mia where are you going? We start in an hour." James questions.

"I've gotta get some air. I need to be on the pitch for a bit by myself."

He just nods his head and gives me the look pretty much reserved for me. Something's not right in my gut and he can tell. He can tell because he can feel it too. He can feel how messed up _everything_ is. I'm so tired of everyone and their worried looks. I want them to just leave me alone. All I ever want to be these days is alone… alone on the pitch, away from where anyone can touch me… where I'm unbeatable… indestructible… up there no one can hurt me and at the moment that's all I want.

My kit bag is heavy on my shoulder and the day is going to be a cold one. I should have worn a jumper under my robes… but I never remember and if no one reminds me… well… I just don't ever remember. I can see people mulling around outside the stands already. Last year, watching James, Lilly and Ant, I knew that I was going to be up there one day. And now that's today and I'm freaking out! I'm almost at the change room when someone grabs my arm. It startles me right out of my skin and I jump about a foot in the air.

"Amelia!" His voice is so familiar my stomach flips. I know I'm supposed to be mad… I am mad… but I miss my Dad! "Mia honey…"

Then I'm throwing myself into his chest and I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Daddy…" I'm hiccupping and he's pretty much keeping me standing upright.

"Hey now… come on. Let's get you to the locker room and have a chat." Daddy's always been able to do that… calm everything. I used to think it was magic but now I recognise it as the tone. The change rooms are lit up in preparation for the team's arrival. "Come sit down and tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to." I've recovered my wits and have remembered my anger.

"You nervous about the game?" I just nod in response. "You angry with me?"

_What do I say to that?_ I nod again. He's sighs really loudly. "Well kiddo you're allowed to be… but not today. Today you've got to get that head of yours in the game… this game that you're so damn good at! Better than me! Better than your Mum… better than most."

"It's hard to forget. It's hard until I'm flying… and when I'm flying I don't ever want to stop. I don't want to come down and be angry." His eyes are sad. "What can you say to me that's going to make that stop? I've realised that there's nothing you _can _say… only something you can _do._"

"Mia…"

I stand to go to my locker, my back and neck straight up, head held high. "You should go now. I'm gonna get my gear on. I'll see you after the game."

He kisses me on the forehead before turning to leave. "Good luck Kiddo."

"You know I don't need it… I want to win… so we will!"

Then he's gone and my head's in the damn game!

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Ginny_

"Ron! Hermione!" I call out over the throng of people in front of me. I'm supposed to be meeting Oliver but it's just after noon and he has yet to arrive. Standing in the chilling wind isn't the greatest. I pull my coat tighter and jog over to where they are standing near the locker room entrance.

"Gin!" Ron is quick to hug me and I find that it isn't too bad at all. The same goes for Hermione's tight embrace.

"You look gorgeous Ginny." Hermione… always with the sweet words.

"Yeah yeah." I try to laugh it off. I'm wearing my long emerald green coat and a new pair of black jeans. My leather boots are comfy and I've got a silk scarf tied around my short locks. I feel so much like the old me it's surreal.

"No Ginny, Mi's spot on. You look bloody tops! Here I was expecting-" Ron's words are cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs by his wife.

I'm sure there's a smirk plastered right across my face. My brother always seems to be putting his foot in it. "So where are the kids?"

Hermione's face perks right up. "Oh, with my parents for a couple of days. Ron and I have had some much needed _alone_ time."

"HERMIONE!" Ron's as red as a tomato.

I'm laughing heartily now. "Ron I've given birth to four children. You've got two of your own. Don't you think it's about time we stopped pretending we don't know what sex is?"

Trust Oliver to arrive at that exact moment. "What's all this talk about sex?" Now _I'm_ as red as a tomato. He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and I stiffen… surprisingly though I relax pretty quickly and give him a quick hug to say hello.

Both Ron and Hermione are staring at us aghast. "H-hello Oliver." Hermione stutters.

"Wood." Ron coughs.

"Hey guys!" As usual Wood is all charm and grace. The two of them are obviously completely thrown by my ability to let Wood touch me, let alone hug him voluntarily.

Then there's another voice from the locker room entrance behind me. "Yes… Hello Wood!" _Shit!_

I know if I turn around he'll be there. It's been so long… so long since I've seen him in the flesh. I turn… and he looks just as I remember.

"Hello Harry." Oliver is quick to shake Harry's hand before returning to my side. Harry takes it without removing his eyes from mine. He looks both shocked and livid. I can see how it would look to him… and I don't give a toss! _This is what you bloody well deserve Harry Potter! This is the bed that you made. Now fucking sleep in it!_

"Come together did you?" His voice is directed at the four of us.

Ron of course is quickly on the defense. "No mate. We ran into them here."… and Merlin does it make me mad!

"Stop it Ron! So what if we did come together? What business would it be of yours? They're my friends too. He's my bloody brother!" I'm almost yelling. I can feel people beginning to turn.

Harry's face is bright red. "Come with my wife did you Wood?" _How dare he! _Oliver looks to me, unsure if he should reply or not. I can feel my chest beginning to heave.

"Ginny…" Hermione's voice is soft. "Let's go sit."

"No I damn well won't go sit. I came with Oliver. Harry, I came with Wood. We're going to sit together. And if I want to sit with my brother and best friend I'm going to and there's nothing you can do to fucking stop me!"

His face blanches at my language. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" I turn my back on him as much as I can and grab Wood's hand. I try as hard as I can, not to flinch… and surprisingly I don't. Walking towards the stands I hear one last thing… it makes my stomach fall clear to my toes. "… so you can touch him…?" _But you couldn't touch me? _That's what he's saying.

"We're almost up a whole flight of stairs before Oliver breaks the silence. "You all right there Weasley?"

Then I crack and the tears come streaming down my cheeks. "No. Not really Oliver." I sob for a full five minutes… right up until voices reach us from below.

"Here." He hands me a bunch of tissues from his pocket. "Let's go watch your kids win. Quidditch solves everything remember?" He's smiling and I can't help but give him a watery smile back and a quick nod. I feel like a complete imbecile. _What happened to the mantra?_

I have to pull my coat tighter around me as the cold air whips around us up in the stands. I watch as my children come marching out of the change rooms… the crowd is going crazy. Instantly I'm thrown back to my own time on the Gryffindor team. Merlin do I miss it! My heart gives a little lurch as Mia comes bounding out… all pigtails and nerves. Antonia of course is all arrogance, Lilly looks as if she's bored… and of course James looks completely fierce… my children's inner characters are always more obvious before a match.

It's a good game… a great game actually. Oliver and I are up cheering and yelling most of the time. My voice is hoarse by the time James catches the snitch… and what a catch it was!

"Mia scored five goals Weasley, and set up another three! Yet another brilliant addition to the team!" Oliver is beaming next to me. He always did love Hogwarts quidditch. For him it's where it all began. Or rather, it's where it began for all of us… and for some us it wasn't just the quidditch. The years are flashing in front me, memories that appear out of nowhere. I can still remember the first time I actually spoke to Harry, the first time he touched me… I knew I'd be his from the moment I laid eyes on him. I never imagined there would come a time when he wouldn't be mine… but there was… is.

"She is wonderful. In all honesty Wood, she's probably the best player in the family. We knew it from the first time we caught her sneaking Ant's broom from the shed." I laugh, remembering Harry's expression as he watched our four-year-old zooming around four storeys above us at five in the morning. If only I'd had a camera. He couldn't decide if he was more scared, or in awe of her. It was priceless!

The crowds are moving and I'm looking forward to seeing my children. "Shall we go down? They should have changed by now." I ask beginning to walk towards the staircase.

"By all means lead the way. I'd love to see them again, and I'm pretty sure I saw Simon from The Harpies on the fifth stand so I should say hi."

There have to be a hundred people or so in front of me but I'd know my eldest daughter's voice amongst a thousand. "Mum! Over here!"

She's running towards me, her long red hair whipping about her face. It's so much more strawberry than mine. She is a beauty. "Lilly" I engulf her in a hug.

"Did you get my owl? About Scorpius? About the two of us?" Her eyes have gone wide and I can see the expectation written there.

"Yes sweetheart I did. And you know that as long as you're happy so am I… you are happy?"

Relief is evident in her voice. "Oh Merlin yes." She hesitates slightly. "He's different with me than he is with others. We're in love. I love him."

_Lilly my innocent young daughter… If he hurts you I'll rip his throat out through his eye socket!_

"That's all anyone can ever ask dearest." I whisper into her hair, as I pull her in for another hug. It's only then that she notices Oliver, her cheeks flushing as she no doubt realises that she's just discussed her love life in front of the most eligible bachelor in the world of quiddich!

"Oliver Wood! Wow I haven't seen you in a few… what's the latest?" They begin to chat over The Cannons' most recent recruit, but my eyes are drawn to three people traipsing over.

"Mummy!" Mia screams, beginning to run towards me. I catch her just as she flings herself into my chest. "Did you see how great I was? Did you? I scored FIVE goals! My first game!"

"Yeah yeah but you still caught that bludger in the leg!" James chastises from my right.

I lift my arm and he gracefully steps into my embrace. "Hello my only son. Might I say that you made a brilliant catch? Almost as fabulous as those five goals." They both squeeze me a little harder. _Antonia._ I can see her standing a couple of feet in front of me. _Why haven't you closed the distance my stubborn daughter. _Letting go of Mia and James I take two steps forward and pull her into my arms. All I can see is the top of her dark red hair, as her face buries itself in my shoulder. By the time she pulls back her eyes are a little less red.

"You look great Mum. Your hair looks wonderful." She says, albeit softly.

"Thank you sweetheart." I run my hand down her cheek. "You had an attack. You didn't write to me about it. I had to hear it from Lilly."

She shifts out of my grasp. "It was nothing. I was mad… it happens. You know that these days I just want to pretend like they don't exist."

_I'm your mother Antonia Potter and I want to know when you're hurt! _"I can understand that. I can… but in the future please write to let me know. It may be your body, but I still created you… made you from scratch. So next time, six weeks, months or years from now, I want to know! Got it?" My tone is firmer and I can see the surprise in her eyes. I haven't chastised my children in a long time.

"Yes Mum." I feel myself relax.

"Are you coming up to The Great Hall for a while? Do you have time?" James asks, throwing Mia up onto his shoulders.

_How do I broach this topic? _"Of course I have time. All the time in the world for you four… but perhaps you should go and talk a little with your father. I know he's here and would love to see you all.

James' face hardens immediately. "Count me out. Mia shall I put you down so that you can go?"

Her eyes lock with mine and I give her a wink. I can see the desperation to see him all over her face. "Yes James, please." Once on the ground she turns to the other three. "Aren't any of you coming with me?" It's a small voice but it does hold some authority with her siblings. The tension is fizzing between them. _Please speak to him._

"Yes Mia I'm coming with you." Lilly takes her hand and kisses my cheek. "We'll see you up in The Great Hall Mum… we'll be quick. Bye Oliver. It was great seeing you again."

"You too LIl! Actually Ginny I'm going to find Simon, so I'll get going and you can go hang with your brood."

"Oh of course. Thank you for today… for everything… and earlier. Let's have lunch again soon okay?"

"Definitely. Great game you lot. You make me wish I was back on this pitch!" And then he's gone… disappeared into the ground.

James' mouth is a thin line, obviously still smarting from Lilly's decision. "I can't believe they can speak to him?" Ant mutters to James under her breath.

"Just let it go Ant! Not now." He states throwing a glance my way.

"He's your father… that's not going to change… you can choose not to talk to him if you like, but do not criticise your sisters for doing so." I say as we make our way up to the castle.

"Mum after everything he put you through… after what we've had to go through, you've got to understand that our anger isn't going to fade overnight?"

"Of course not James. Each of you is different and has a different relationship with your father and therefore will take different amounts of time to understand what's happening and how to move forward. You can't blame Lil and Mia for wanting to see him."

Antonia is silent as James continues. "We understand what happened Mum. He pretty much told us and frankly I don't ever want to speak to the basta- to him again!"

I sigh running my hair throughway hair. "Alright James, just leave it for now then." I can't help but feel the hole in my chest stretching and we continue on towards the castle. _My children shouldn't have to go without their dad… Look what he's brought upon them!_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Lilly_

His face is just as it was those few weeks ago when he was here last. _No don't think about that._ "Did you see the goals? We won! Did you see the side flip I made in the second half? Did you… " and on it goes, Mia questioning almost every move she made. _They were fantastic moves._ I spend half of practice wishing I was as good on a broom as she is.

Our Dad nods his head and offers pointers on this move and that save. It feels so much like old times… before last year. We'd play for hours out in the yard and then we'd spend hours debriefing over which play was better and why. Dad was never too busy to have a game with us… talk to us. Then it all changed, and it was just us that played… and we didn't debrief anymore.

All of a sudden I notice the silence. Mia's stopped speaking and both her and Dad are looking at me. "Lilly?" He's lets me come to him, hugging me tightly when I step into his arms. "I've missed you sweetheart."

There's awkwardness when I step backwards out of his grasp. "Yes I know I haven't written. I just… I didn't… I didn't know what to say to you." My voice in low and I can't help but feel the tears pooling. Blinking them back I look away.

"You can tell me whatever you want Lil. I'm still your father… you could have started by telling me about Scorpius Malfoy and yourself." I can hear the hurt in his tone. _No I couldn't start with that Dad. _I'm silent as he continues. "Lilly he's a _Malfoy. _You know what kind of people that family are. Why would you-"

"-He's not his family Dad!" My voice is stern as I cut him off. "He's my boyfriend. We're together!" _Who do you think you are Dad? _"You of all people should know that you can't judge someone by who their family is. If that was the case I wouldn't have anyone at all seeing as how I'm associated with my father the lying adulterer!" My hand flies up to my mouth. I can't believe I've just spoken to him that way. His mouth is turned down, his head hanging lower than before. Mia looks between us as my father blinks back tears.

"There were reasons Lilly… Things that you won't understand. I love your mother… I've always loved her. I've made-"

Mia interrupts him. "Lilly we should go." She takes my hand and steps away from our father. "Bye Daddy. Thanks for coming to the game."

I feel her pulling on my hand. She's squeezing it gently but my eyes are fixed on his expression. I turn to leave but I can't help the words I throw over my shoulder. "You know it's all true." We're ten steps away and I feel my resolve crumble. _Why can't I just admit to myself that even after everything he's put us through I miss my Dad. _I pull free of Mia's hand and run back to him. I hug him quickly, my arms wrapping around his tightly. "I'll write Dad." Then I'm gone, and we're on our way to see Mum.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
